


温度

by Oly_Olivia



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oly_Olivia/pseuds/Oly_Olivia
Summary: 这是一点都不高冷的孤独吸血鬼·圭贤X不谙世事亡国小王子·厉旭的故事架空西幻背景，科技程度也就是二战或者之前水平，没有啥魔法成分，请放心食用。
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae/Shin Donghee | Shindong
Kudos: 11





	1. 孤独的吸血鬼和胆怯的小王子

00

“少爷，这是今天捕捉到的血奴，长得还蛮好的，您看？桀桀桀....”嘶哑的嗓音和诡异的笑声让本来就阴暗的古堡更增添了几分寒气。这是一只吸血鬼与狼人杂交的后裔，由于不纯正的血统让他从小就成为了这座古堡的仆人。塞里和他的母亲一起，一只纯种狼人奈莉，来投靠吸血鬼伯爵家族，毕竟她怀着这只杂交的种，一半也是吸血鬼。很快她就因为出色的工作能力成为了古堡的管家。而她的儿子，也成为了古堡的小少爷的玩伴。狼人是忠诚的，他一直在尽力给小少爷找更好的血源，当然，狼也是贪婪的，如果小少爷开心，会赏他几口血液。塞里毕竟是半吸血鬼，对血液的渴望仍是刻在骨子里的，如果能喝上几口血，他也会更有活力，相对于每天三餐里生肉提供的血液，他自然是更喜欢还带有温热的新鲜血液。

塞里这天捉来的是一个小王子。当他今天在古堡附近闲逛的时候，看到了这个慌忙逃窜的金发人类，狼人的审美里，这样皮嫩娇弱的人类算不上好看，不过倒是个不错的猎物。看他额角的伤痕和身上的残破的华丽服饰，应该是被人追杀之类的。跟着小少爷混了这么多年，他的眼力见还是提升了不少。在那个金发人类停下来休息的时候，他悄悄走到了那人身后，一个棒子就打晕了那个本来就体力不支的少年。他不懂什么是怜惜，猎物嘛，能带走就好了，虽然小少爷口味“奇特”不喜欢缺胳膊少腿的，但是也没必要用马车运回去吧。他拿出腰间别着的布袋，把那个少年装了进去，就开心的扛回了古堡。

01

正在书房读书的圭贤，被塞里打断，多少有点不爽，自己才有了点思绪，有了作曲的灵感，就被打断。塞里果然还是狼人血统，实在是粗鲁，不过，从小一起长大，他也见怪不怪了。

圭贤不是传统的吸血鬼。甚至是有点奇怪的吸血鬼。纯种的吸血鬼是不需要每天都吸食血液的，可以自由掌控对于鲜血的渴望。他也很少去吸人类的血，一般都是动物的血液。吸血鬼拥有漫长的生命，很多吸血都会因为无聊而自行出去狩猎血奴，或者混迹于人类之中消磨时光。而他，只想读书和弹琴，对于狩猎和混入人类社会毫无兴趣。他的目标就是当一个音乐家，吸血鬼音乐家。

他本来对于人类血奴毫无兴趣，只是当他看到解开布袋之后的那个人类少年，突然起了兴趣。

塞里对于其他人是很没有眼里见的，但是他对圭贤少爷了如指掌，看到他眼神的转变，就知道今天他一定能喝上一口鲜血。不过，他没想到，圭贤这个事事不按常理出牌的人终究还是没有按他想的方向走。

“谢了，塞里。”圭贤用欣赏的眼光看着塞里。

“这是我的荣幸”塞里也像模像样的谦虚了一下，嘴角则是抑制不住的笑容，今天运气可真好。

“那你可以去歇着了，拿着这个去挑一个血奴吧”圭贤就这么扔了一个牌子过去打发了塞里

“？？”接了银质牌子的他茫然无措，虽然有了这个牌子就可以去挑新鲜血液喝了，他理论上是很开心的，为什么不是这个少年。皮肤白嫩，看着血就好喝。难道最近小少爷看书看多了想到了什么新鲜玩法？

“还不走？”圭贤皱着眉看他，都赏了他这么好的东西，平时不应该蹦着就走了吗，毫不犹豫的那种，今天是怎么了

“是是.....我这就走”脑补了奇奇怪怪东西的塞里，听了少爷的话，转身就走顺便带上了门。

02

当厉旭跑进黑森林的时候，他脑子里什么都没有，只有一个想法，活下去。

他是小王子，出身富足的皇室，他有着自己的玫瑰园，每天最开心的事情就是在玫瑰园里给鸟儿和玫瑰们唱歌。生活无忧无虑。直到这一天，自己的国家被敌军占领了，父王和母后都被抓走了。就这样他成了亡国的小王子。 他没有时间哭泣，只能拼命的跑，这也是他父王母后最后的要求。活下去才行。

黑森林是他以前从来没有来过的地方，他喜欢阳光，讨厌黑暗的地方。他的母后曾经说过，他的金色头发就是吸饱了阳光才变成金色的。从城堡里跑出来之后，他看着曾经居住的地方飘起了浓烟，他的玫瑰园，就这么烧尽了。在他跑进黑森林之后，他也成功躲过了敌军的追杀。只是想稍微放松一下精神，就被人打晕了。

待他再次睁开眼，就是在一片黑暗的地方，不，应该说还是有一点光亮的，至少他还能在昏暗的烛光里看清一个人影。待他适应了这阴暗的房间，他摸了摸脑后鼓起的包，缩成一团，这里是牢房吗？是谁捉住了我？他有很多问号，却不知道该问谁。

“请问....”厉旭鼓起勇气开口道“这里是哪里？”

“你醒了？”一个温柔的男声传来，稍微安抚了他原本不安的情绪。

“嗯....我睡了很久吗？”

“很久，你来的时候，外面还是有阳光的，现在已经是夜晚了”

烛光旁的人影没有动，但厉旭凭感觉也知道应该是那个人在说话。他努力回忆着以前听到过的关于黑森林的传说，似乎这里住着巫婆狼人吸血鬼这些活在黑暗里的生物。他不知道这些都是不是真的。

“你是谁？为什么要抓我？你是吸血鬼吗？”既然那个人这么有耐心，厉旭稍微大胆了一点，一股脑地问出了所有问题。

“唉....”那个声音叹了口气，站起身慢慢走向厉旭。

“你...你要干什么？”厉旭试图往后挪，保持安全距离

那人在他面前蹲了下来。大概是离得近了，厉旭稍微看清了那个人的五官轮廓，他不认识，但长得很好看，薄薄的下唇，高挺的鼻梁，眼睛似乎也是黑色的。

“首先，我是吸血鬼。”圭贤伸出手，拨了拨厉旭眼前的碎发，金色卷曲的碎发因为脑门上的汗水而黏在一起，显得很乱，他忍不住伸手去帮他整理，他的眼睛是适应黑暗的，就算没有蜡烛，也能看得清，他怕这个人类少年不习惯才点上蜡烛

“吸...吸血鬼？”厉旭不自主的颤抖了起来，那自己岂不是要被....当成晚餐吃掉了。

“别怕。”圭贤揉了揉厉旭头顶“我不会吸你的血的。”

“那你为什么，还要抓我。”

“不是我抓的。是我的仆人，他把你当成我的血奴献给我了” 圭贤不由得叹了一口气“他没有什么恶意，我也是。”

“既然你不是要吸我的血，那你为什么不把我放了。”

“我对你很感兴趣。”

03

厉旭下意识的觉得这个感兴趣不是什么好事，还是缩了缩脑袋。

圭贤已经不知道自己今天是第几次叹气了。他伸出手“来，站起来。”

厉旭本来是不想这么听话的，可是这个吸血鬼的声音仿佛在诱惑他，又或者，这真的是很吸引他的声音吧。他有点颤抖地伸出手放在他的手掌上。圭贤轻轻握住那只颤抖的手，把他拉起来。领着他出了书房。

古堡很大，也很暗，走廊上只有零星的几根蜡烛，本来就怕黑的厉旭，不由自主的贴近了他身边的人，虽然是吸血鬼，可总比没有强。一不注意就碰上了他的后背。圭贤只好走的慢一点。他不是很理解为什么人类会这么怕黑暗，他从小生活在这里并不觉得有什么可怕的。

兜兜转转，来到了一个类似厨房的地方，吸血鬼是不需要吃饭的，不过因为仆人有狼人还有半吸血鬼半人类这些杂交的物种，就有了这样一个厨房。工具都是十分简单粗糙的。

“人类需要吃东西，你饿了吗？我不会做人类的食物，这里的仆人吃的都很简单，你会做吗？”

厉旭咽了咽口水，一股血腥味扑鼻而来，他差点吐了，不过幸好胃口里早就没有食物了，他也吐不出什么。娇生惯养的他，根本没有下厨的经验，血腥的味道只让他觉得反胃。

“你怎么了？”圭贤发现这个少年的脸色不太对，但不知道发生了什么

“没事....只是我也不会做饭...”厉旭小声嘟囔着

“你很饿吗？”

“嗯”

“现在有两个办法，我知道人类不吃东西是会死的。”他顿了顿“一是我咬你一下，把你变成吸血鬼后裔，这样你就不会饿了，吸血鬼不需要吃东西。”听完了第一个选项，厉旭瞬间捂住了自己的脖子，“第二个选项是，我叫个仆人给你做点吃的，但是我不知道他们做的你会不会吃....”

“我选第二个。”厉旭毫不犹豫，他不想当吸血鬼

“好。龙娅！”圭贤喊了一声。一个亚麻色长发的姑娘跑了过来，穿着朴素的长裙，腰间还系着围裙。提了裙子向圭贤致以屈膝礼。

“少爷，有什么我能做的吗？”

“你会做人类的食物吗？”

“我会一点。”

“给他做点吃的吧。”他指指身旁的厉旭

“我只会做面包，还有简单的牛排。”

“可以！可以！”他不知道这个姑娘是什么种族，但是只要能吃上饭，他也不挑了。

“面包在那个篮子里，牛排我这就去煎。您是人类吗？”龙娅指着不远处桌子上的竹编的篮子，上面盖着格子布。虽然不是现烤的面包，看着还有点脏，但是他不想变成吸血鬼。

“我是人类...可不可以把牛排烤熟一点？”

“可以，当然可以”龙娅已经默认这个金发的人类是少爷的贵客了，自然什么要求都照做。

“你们有盐吗？或者胡椒？”

“胡椒有，盐只有大粒的...”龙娅拿出一个大罐子在牛排上撒了一些胡椒，只是厉旭看到盐的颗粒实在很大，就没有放。

“谢谢了”

一旁的圭贤看到很是起劲。他第一次见到烤牛排这样的操作。

实际上，这里连盘子都没有，也没有刀叉，只有几把切肉的刀。龙娅挑了最小的一把，用洗干净的锅铲，按住牛排，切成了小块。

“您可以吃了，我们没有人类的餐具，您只能这样吃了。”

“谢谢！这已经很好了。” 这大概是厉旭吃过最难忘的一顿饭了。

龙娅在围裙上擦了擦手，就离开了厨房，主人和客人用餐时，仆人是不可以站在一旁的。


	2. 第二章 与吸血鬼同眠的体验

04 

圭贤看着眼前的少年吃的很香，脸颊一鼓一鼓的，仿佛小动物一样。突然好奇那牛排到底是什么味道了。 

实际上，厉旭觉得牛排并没有很好吃，面包也有点硬，但是饥饿的时候，什么都好吃，所以看上去吃的很香。 

“我能尝一尝吗？” 

“啊？”厉旭愣了一下，吸血鬼不是不吃东西的吗？但是毕竟吃人嘴短，他要是说不给岂不是，过分了。“可以啊”随即点头道。 

牛排没有什么味道，只有上层的胡椒有点味道，没有了血腥气。口感很奇怪，还有点硬。 

“还可以？”厉旭试探着问道，说实话，他不仅是第一次见到吸血鬼，还是第一次在吸血鬼家里吃饭，还有幸能见到吸血鬼吃人吃的东西。 

“吃好了吗？” 

“嗯！”虽然不美味，但是填饱了肚子让他有了不少活力 

“跟我走。” 

“嗯？去哪儿？”他下意识想说送自己回家，可是自己已经没有家了....这次他主动牵住了圭贤的手，在这个阴暗的古堡里，只有这个吸血鬼他暂时可以相信了。 

感受到手掌传来的温度，圭贤觉得心里怪怪的，不知道这个触感为什么让他觉得有点奇怪，但不是不好的感觉。于是回握住了他的手。 

“这里是我的房间”圭贤打开了二楼走廊尽头的一扇门。卧室很大，有很多窗户也挂着很厚的窗帘，一张很大的床，两三张沙发，房间的地面上覆盖着地毯，颜色也是暗色的。 

“那我....”厉旭心想，这是你的房间啊，我睡沙发吗？古堡也不缺一间房吧...这么大呢.... 

“你也睡这里。” 

“睡沙发吗？”厉旭小心翼翼的问道 

“不，睡床。”圭贤有点奇怪，这个少年不是王子吗，难道人类的王子喜欢睡沙发？ 

“那你睡沙发？还是你睡棺材？”厉旭下意识以为吸血鬼都睡在棺材里就脱口而出了 

“我也睡床啊。为什么要睡棺材....” 

“我以为吸血鬼都....不对不对！咱们两个睡一张床？！”接着，他听到了更震惊的话。 

“你是我的，你当然要跟我呆在一起。” 

“你的？？我怎么是你的？”厉旭的耳朵以肉眼可见的速度红透了。在人类社会这可是不得了的话。 

“你被塞里带来，理应是我的血奴，可是我选择不把你当做血奴，但是这改变不了你属于我这个事实啊。”圭贤一脸理所当然，带进古堡的都是他的。虽然没有留下属于自己的痕迹，但也是早晚的事情。 

“是..是这样吗？你们...吸血鬼都这样吗？” 

“是啊。这个床足够睡三四个人了，没有问题的。”圭贤本来没有想要把厉旭带在身边，但是他莫名觉得，这个少年会逃跑。

他有点害怕，他从来没有怕过什么，从小到大，都没有。

或许他只想留住掌心的温暖，总之，在他本来带厉旭找房间空房间的路上，鬼使神差的走到了自己的卧室。 

05 

望着偌大的床，厉旭紧张了，他除了年幼的时候，与母亲一起睡之外，没有和别人一起睡过同一张床。 

“睡觉时间还早...”厉旭小声说道，至少要延长一下时间吧，他在默默给自己打气，先做好心理建设，总不能就这么突然的跟一个吸血鬼，还是男性吸血鬼一起睡...最糟糕了啊....他一时不知道到底是亡国更糟糕还是入了这个狼窝更糟糕 

“也是。还没有自我介绍。我是圭贤，你叫我什么都可以，他们都叫我少爷。”他已经极大的给了厉旭自由，连称呼都可以随意，这在古堡里也是第一人了。 

“我叫厉旭，我的国家已经没有了，我也不再是王子了。”厉旭垂首道 

“厉旭...你觉得这屋子很黑吗？人类似乎都怕黑。” 

“还好....我快适应了。” 

“你是不是很喜欢唱歌？” 

“你怎么知道....”厉旭吓了一跳，吸血鬼会什么法术吗？还会读心术？ 

“我的一位好友，他也是吸血鬼，和我们家是世交。他经常在人类社会游历，他说过，在离我古堡不远的一个国家，有一个很爱唱歌，歌声也很好听的小王子，金色的头发，棕色的眼睛，皮肤很白，有双好看的手。” 

“是吗？” 

“嗯，他就是这样说的。在我看到你第一眼，我就猜到了，所以打算留下你” 

“这样啊...” 

“我也很喜欢音乐，不过那是明天的事了。睡觉吧。”圭贤伸了个懒腰。开始脱下身上的黑色袍子。 

“你....圭....圭圭，圭贤。那个你就这样？”厉旭捂住了脸，天哪，要看一个陌生男人的裸//体了吗？ 

“我只是脱下外套....”他把袍子扔在沙发上，打开了离着左侧床头不远处的门，那是他的衣帽间。 

“哦哦....对不起！我误会了”厉旭无措的揉了揉耳朵，十分不好意思，自己到底是怎么了。 

“唉，人类真的很敏感啊，你的衣服也脏了，你要洗个澡吗？” 

“可以吗？” 

“当然”圭贤没有一丝踌躇就答应了，那边是我的浴室。”他指了指床右侧的门“你看得到吧？” 

“好像有点看不清楚呢” 

“我还是点上蜡烛吧”圭贤换好了一身睡衣走了出来，从床头柜拿出火柴，依次点亮了屋里墙壁上的八根蜡烛“这样稍微清楚一些了吗？” 

“看到了，看到了”突然亮起来的房间让厉旭和圭贤都有点不适应。 

这时的厉旭才真正看清了圭贤的样子，丝绸质地的睡衣几乎可以透出他的身材，他光着脚站在地毯上，腿也显得很长，冷白色的皮肤，深邃的黑色眸子，他似乎要陷进那双眼睛了。 

“你不去吗？毛巾也应该是干净的，每天都有仆人来换” 这个小王子怎么看着呆呆的，虽然他在黑暗中可以看到厉旭，但在光亮处看，仍是不一样的，尤其那双棕色的眼睛，似乎总是亮亮的，不管是黑暗中还是光亮处。他似乎可以在厉旭的眼里看到星空。 

“不好意思。我这就去”厉旭觉得自己今天太丢人了，自己以前好歹还是王子，居然就这么直愣愣的盯着别人，真的太失礼了。

06 

躺在床上的圭贤也没有睡意，不知为什么心里总是惦记着那个叫厉旭的少年，虽然他就在隔壁的浴室里。他拿起了床头的书，打算读，却总是被隔壁的水声吸引，读不下去。 

当厉旭走进浴室，他觉得他又回到了他还是小王子的时候，那时的浴室也是这样宽大，就连墙壁上的夜明珠也是相似的，散发着幽幽的蓝色光晕。浴池也很大。水龙头出来的水温，温度刚好，很快就放满了一池子水。他脱掉衣服进入浴池。温暖的水温环抱着他，他几乎要睡着了。厉旭很累，从逃跑到变成吸血鬼的所属物，一切的一切都让他的精神时刻紧绷，无法放松。用池子边上的香皂简单的清洁了身体，柜子里是白色的毛巾，擦干净身体才发现自己没有浴衣可穿。穿了一天的衣服是不能再套回去了。只能用浴巾裹住下身。小心翼翼的从浴室探出头。 

“圭贤”他不知道圭贤有没有睡着，只能小声喊道 

圭贤自然是没有睡，他的耳朵一直竖起，在听浴室里的动静。厉旭刚一开口，他就听到了。 

“怎么了？” 

“我....我没有衣服穿....”好尴尬，厉旭觉得他的脸很烫。 

“你可以先出来，我去给你找。” 说着圭贤起身走向衣帽间。 

“好”厉旭看到他离开了床铺，一溜烟的从浴室跑上了靠近浴室一侧的床沿，裹上了被子。 

“你先穿这个。”圭贤递给他一身自己的睡衣。在靠近厉旭的时候，他身上还带着的水汽混合着香皂的味道，让他产生了留恋的感觉。 

厉旭伸手接过睡衣，手忙脚乱的在被子里套上衣服，突然意识到自己没有内裤这件事，更加尴尬了啊... 

“那个，圭圭...圭贤啊” 

“嗯？”圭贤自然的坐在床上看着他手忙脚乱的样子，觉得十分可爱。 

“我，没有内裤，我是说没有可以换的....”厉旭的脸已经要埋在被子里了，天哪，自己在干什么啊 

“没事....”圭贤一愣，居然只是因为这样的事情吗，人类真的很讲究啊。“你的头发还是湿的。”圭贤看着厉旭还滴着水的头发说道。 

“哦！好像是这样...”还没等他反应过来，圭贤已经拿着干毛巾走来过来，开始轻轻的给他擦干头发。圭贤自己也觉得有点奇妙，这个小王子总让他有一种保护欲，总是想要照顾好他。人类都是这样笨手笨脚的吗？从小到大他都是被照顾的那一个，第一次照顾人的感觉似乎也还不错。 

厉旭只能乖巧的任由这个吸血鬼给他擦干头发。这样的体验又是他人生的第一次了。由于穿着圭贤的睡衣，比他的身材大了一号。只好卷起袖口。仿佛穿着大人睡衣的小孩子。 

“那个，浴巾要放在哪里？”刚刚用过的毛巾已经放在浴室的空篮子里了现在还要放回去吗？ 

“给我吧”圭贤伸手接了浴巾，那条浴巾还带着厉旭的体温，拿在手里也是暖的，人类是有体温的啊，圭贤对于体温这件事十分感兴趣。 

厉旭乖乖的躺在枕头上毫无睡意，紧闭着眼睛，不知道该做什么。他感觉到床的另一边上来了一个人，虽然距离不是很近，但他有点紧张。完全是第一次啊.... 

“你很紧张？”圭贤吹熄了墙上的蜡烛，准备睡觉，却看到躺在床上的厉旭一脸“赴刑”样子觉得又奇怪又可爱。 

“嗯” 

“我可以牵着你的手吗？” 

“嗯？”厉旭有点奇怪，睡觉还要牵手？这到底是什么样的关系啊....可是自己是他的所属物，拒绝应该是不能拒绝了。还是伸出手去握住那只比他大一些的手，他才发现，原来圭贤的手是冰凉的，没有温度，这是他想要牵手的原因吗？此时厉旭的心里柔软的部分仿佛被轻轻的按了一下。 

而圭贤在实验，每次他牵住这只有温度的手的时候，他总会有奇怪的感觉。果不其然，当温度传来的时候，他觉得那种感觉又来了。他甚至觉得这样的温度让他很上瘾，沉湎于温度的圭贤很快就睡着了，而厉旭也因为十分疲劳，很快陷入睡眠。


	3. 或许是与众不同的吸血鬼

07 

当厉旭醒来时，他以为还是凌晨，窗户上挂着厚厚的窗帘，完全透不进光，白天和晚上几乎没有差别。而他正以一个蜷缩的姿势躺在床的正中间。自己昨天不是在右侧，怎么滚到了中间。他觉得自己的胳膊还有点沉，好像有什么东西搭在上面。嗯？他伸手去摸，却摸到了一只胳膊！他还没回过神来，自己已经不是在城堡里的小王子了，也不再是一个人睡觉了。而是在吸血鬼的古堡里与吸血鬼同眠。那么抱着自己的应该也是那位吸血鬼大人了。果不其然，他一回头就是那张昨晚见过的脸。 

他突然又没有那么害怕了，如果是平时，他一定被吓得弹开，不知道为什么，当他如此靠近他的时候，他觉得反而很安心。为什么呢...为什么一个吸血鬼会让自己安心。他也从未如此靠近过一个人，几乎是要碰上鼻尖的距离，他全然没有了睡意。仔细看着这位吸血鬼大人的脸。他的眼下居然有颗泪痣。吸血鬼的呼吸很轻，不是人类那种温热的气息，有点像微风划过脸颊。厉旭伸手想去摸那颗泪痣，却又悬在半空，怕吵醒了他，会不会要威胁自己，把自己变成吸血鬼.... 

在他还在犹豫的时候，圭贤睁开了眼睛，面前的小王子和他贴的如此之近，莫名有些满足。遂埋头在他的颈窝里蹭了蹭。面对突如其来的蹭蹭，厉旭僵住了，圭贤的头发不是他想象中的粗硬头发，而是软软的。他突然想到曾经陪他一起长大的金毛犬查理，也喜欢在他醒来之后跳上床，蹭他的脸。可是查理的生命并不长，只有13年，就因病去世了，他再也没有养过其他的狗狗。想到曾经，想到查理，厉旭的眼泪就绷不住了。 

“你怎么了？”听到厉旭轻微的抽泣声，圭贤有点不知所措。怎么会哭呢？想家了吗？ 

“没事...”圭贤看着缩成一团的小王子突然有些心疼，一种奇怪的想法涌上心头，他不想看着这个可爱的小王子有任何难过，于是主动伸手擦了他脸上的眼泪。“你会想家吗？” 

“嗯...”厉旭哽咽着说不出话。他真的很想很想，可是都回不去了... 

“你可以一直一直在这里生活...把这里当你的家...”圭贤是不太会安慰别人的，只能尽力说一些或许让他开心的话，可是又不知道从哪里说起，他虽然看过很多书，却没有一本是告诉他如何哄人的。 

“圭圭....”厉旭揉了揉眼睛，他觉得虽然他不知道这个吸血鬼到底会不会哪天一时兴起把他吃掉，但是，至少现在在他单纯的世界里，圭贤对他好，那就是可靠的人了。 

“嗯？你叫我什么？” 

“圭圭...你不是说我叫你什么都可以吗？” 

“是，所以你要叫我圭圭吗？” 

“嗯”厉旭乖巧的点点头，他觉得圭圭这个名字就像大狗狗一样可爱，虽然吸血鬼大人当然不是大狗狗，可是也差不多。 

圭贤默默地叹了一口气，他没有办法拒绝小王子。他从昨天见到他之后就知道了。他轻轻搂着厉旭在怀里，也许这样也好。孤独的在城堡里住了这么久，唯有眼前的这个家伙，能让自己觉得活着不只有音乐还有些其他的可以期待。 

圭贤的怀抱是凉的，虽然不是像一块冰砖那样冷，但却是实打实的没有温度，也没有心跳。被圭贤搂住的厉旭是如此的贴近他的胸口，可是那里没有心跳声，或者说那样的心跳声极轻微的，就算把手掌放在他的胸口，也感受不到像自己那样明显的震动。他不知道吸血鬼是怎样的一种身体构造。 

“你害怕阳光吗？”厉旭抬头道“我听说吸血鬼都害怕阳光。”在他心里他和这位吸血鬼大人已经亲近了很多，那不如趁机问一问关于吸血鬼的事情。 

“我不怕。” 

“那你为什么生活在这么阴暗的地方。” 

“因为我已经习惯了，我从小就在这样的地方生活。我与人类不同，你也很害怕我不是吗？一开始。”圭贤轻轻的捋着厉旭睡得乱蓬蓬的金发。他真的喜欢他柔软又卷曲的金发。 

“因为你们会吸血...”厉旭还是下意识的摸了摸脖子 

“其实我们除了寿命更加长，会吸血以外，和没有什么不同。” 

“不，你没有心跳...你是冰冷的...” 

“你害怕吗？” 

“不害怕” 

“只要你不害怕就好。” 

“什么？”厉旭没有反应过来，为什么圭贤要这么问。 

“要起床吗？人类需要吃三餐，你饿了吗？” 

说起三餐，厉旭想到了昨天没有味道的牛排，他皱了皱眉，单纯的小王子 会把所有事情都写在脸上。 

“你不喜欢吃龙娅做的食物对吗？” 

“你怎么又猜到了？”他再一次怀疑吸血鬼有读心术这个本领了。 

“你很单纯”圭贤望着他的眼睛，那双棕色的眼睛总能告诉他很多事情，浓密的睫毛也无法挡住他的心事，他很喜欢这样，读出他的心思。 

“可是我没有选择” 厉旭有些难过，好像在这个古堡里生存，当个吸血鬼才是正确的选择....可是他不想，至少他现在不想。 

08 

厉旭确实没有选择，比如他现在正穿着圭贤的衬衣和裤子，裤腰用皮带系好倒是还好，可是这裤脚，这袖口...只能努力挽到手腕以上。看着还是像穿着大人衣服的小孩。 

圭贤打量着厉旭的样子，虽然可爱但是也很奇怪，偶尔有客人拜访的话，还是有点丢自己古堡的面子。没有犹豫就带着厉旭来到了古堡的另一间屋子。不过，说是屋子有点小了，着几乎是一个作坊的程度。这里是绕过古堡中庭的后半部分建筑，是圭贤的家族专门制定的衣服的地方，其他仆人的衣服也在这里产出。 

“玲婆婆”圭贤推开门，窗户旁洒满阳光的躺椅上，一位满头银发的老婆婆正在看书。 

“是小圭啊。”婆婆笑着慢慢走过来“这位小客人是？”婆婆虽然满脸皱纹，笑起来却依旧慈祥。 

“是厉旭，他要长期和我住在一起了。您能不能给他做几套合适的衣服” 

“哎呦，小圭终于也有要一起生活的人了吗？真可爱啊。来来来，婆婆叫你小旭好不好啊？” 

圭贤松了手，让厉旭跟婆婆走。“她不会伤害你的。” 

厉旭虽然有点害怕，还是乖乖的走到那个老婆婆面前。 

“婆婆您好...”他不安的绞着手指，眼神闪烁，不敢直视那位婆婆，仿佛对视就能把他吃了一样。 

“还有点认生呢，跟小圭小时候一样啊，哈哈哈”玲婆婆干枯的手掌摸了摸厉旭的头顶，仿佛是在看自己的孩子。他的戒备也跟着稍微放下了，看着婆婆他想到了他小时候见过的外祖母，真是温暖啊，原来这样一座阴暗的古堡，还是有很多温暖的人啊。 

不过，圭圭认生？厉旭没有想到，他好像一直是温柔的。 

“婆婆带你量一下尺寸，下午就有新衣服穿咯” 

“谢谢婆婆！” 

从缝纫间出来，厉旭的肚子也饿了，可是他不想吃昨天的东西了。 

“我是不是应该请一个人类厨师呢？” 

“嗯？圭圭你在自言自语吗？” 

“嗯，是的。你要是吃不好，就不可爱了....”圭贤念念叨叨着 

“不可爱？我？” 

“是呀” 

厉旭再一次重新思考他俩的关系了，我是什么宠物狗吗....要什么可爱？ 

“其实没有人类厨师也可以，我学着自己做就是了。”厉旭想，自己既然已经不是王子了，那就要学着做饭了，像个普通人一样。可是转念一想，有哪个普通人跟吸血鬼住在同一个城堡还睡同一张床呢？ 

“你的手是很珍贵的。”圭贤冷不丁蹦出了一句，打断了厉旭的胡思乱想 

“啊？为什么？因为弹钢琴吗？”虽然两个人的对话前言不答后语，但是还是甩出了不少信息。 

“你会弹钢琴？” 

“会啊，可是肚子饿是弹不出好曲子的！”厉旭伸出食指在圭贤面前摇了摇。“你会吃水果吗？” 

“偶尔会，不过，我更喜欢喝酒。我有很多好酒，一个酒窖。”圭贤不知道为什么厉旭要这样问。 

“其实多吃点水果也不会太饿。昨天的面包如果可以烤一烤抹一点黄油或者果酱也可以当早餐，但是我猜你们也没有果酱吧。”厉旭摇头晃脑的说道，圭贤看着肩膀上旁边那颗晃来晃去的金色软毛小脑袋有点出神。 

“你带我再一去一次厨房吧，没准有其他的东西。” 

“我今天就让龙娅去学厨艺。” 

“什么？” 

“一天，应该够了。” 

“圭圭，你又在自言自语吗？听得到我说话吗？”厉旭觉得这个吸血鬼大人该不会是一个人住久了，别人说话都听不见了 

“没事，就这么定了。” 

好吧，这个吸血鬼大人还真是听不到别人讲话啊... 

09 

厉旭的早餐就变成了苹果和烤面包，还有一杯红酒。诡异的搭配，虽然味道不差。 

龙娅就这么被派去学厨艺了，圭贤决定是果断的，可是厉旭依旧怀疑，只有一天她能学到什么，想想以前在宫廷烹饪的厨师都是有很多年的经验，他想问，又觉得好像很多嘴，毕竟是好心为了他能不饿肚子，也就把疑问悄悄压下了。 

吃完饭，圭贤带着厉旭来到了一间屋子，这间屋子有一个大落地窗，旁边摆着一架钢琴，旁边的两面墙是摆满了书的书柜，钢琴旁边还有一张书桌。 

“这里是我最常呆的地方，你会弹钢琴对吗？我想听。”他是个直白的人，从来都是，一定程度上来说，很霸道。基本上没有什么讨论的余地，他决定了就是决定了，很难改，比如，就算厉旭说没事不用派龙娅去专门学习厨艺，他也不会听，因为他决定了。 

“我是会弹的，不过，你想听什么？”厉旭跑到钢琴凳上自顾自的坐下，随便试了试钢琴的音准。钢琴房的窗帘比较薄，依旧有阳光可以透进来，厉旭索性打开了窗帘，毕竟他最喜欢阳光了。 

“唔...”猛地见到阳光，圭贤下意识去挡眼睛，长期处于黑暗中的眼睛见到光是不适应的。厉旭忘记了这一点。 

“啊，对不起！”他总是这样，大概因为他的父母只有他一个孩子，以前，他不管在皇宫做什么都可以任着性子来，可是现在他也算是寄人篱下，不得不开始考虑其他人的感受了。 

“没关系，等一下就可以适应了...”圭贤眯着眼睛，在有阴影的地方站着。 

“我先弹一首我最喜欢的《玫瑰舞曲》好了，你先适应一下” 说着按下了琴键，流畅音乐从他指尖流出，钢琴房的墙壁材质特殊，是圭贤的爸爸妈妈为了他而打造的，用的石头是带有回音效果的，仿佛交响乐一样。 

每当厉旭认真演奏起音乐的时候，他的气质就会从可爱的小王子变得成熟，嘴角因为认真而抿起，完全沉醉于演奏之中。金色的阳光洒在他的头发上，让他整个人都带上了一层光晕。圭贤从未见过这样的情景，他不知为何脑海里出现了天使两个字。他听过书中描述的天使，他也见过天使，可完全不是这样的。或许是来自天国的小王子。 

“怎么样还可以吧。”厉旭有点小骄傲，他是从小就被夸有音乐天赋的孩子，学习音乐速度也是让他父王给他请的最出色的乐师也为之惊讶的。 

“很好。很好听。”圭贤的嘴角不禁露出了微笑。 

“诶，你笑了。”厉旭一脸神奇的看着圭贤。 

“我不能笑吗？” 

“我没有见你笑过...” 我以为吸血鬼都不会笑，都是冷冰冰，凶巴巴的，当然这句话厉旭没有说出来，只是在心里默念了一下。 

圭贤也反思了一下，从小到大好像自己就真的没有怎么笑过……

“我唱歌给你听吧！我以前很喜欢给我玫瑰园的玫瑰唱歌还有百灵鸟，我的朋友。我不知道你听过没有，这首歌在我们国家，很受欢迎，叫做《光》。”厉旭的嗓音清澈又空灵，圭贤仿佛从他的婉转的嗓音里听到了他以前的玫瑰园，百灵鸟。他第一次希望时间可以停止在这一刻，停止在厉旭为他唱歌的这一刻，那样，似乎就可以永远的留住他了。这是他以前从未想过的事情，以前的圭贤对于时光的流逝毫不在意，一天又一天，整个古堡里能懂他的只有墙上的书和钢琴。就连陪他长大的塞里都无法理解他的音乐。他亦不知道在这漫长的生命中，他到底想要什么。这一刻他似乎明白了，这个小王子，或许就是他想要的。 

“你懂作曲吗？”这么会唱歌会钢琴的人，应该也懂这些吧，圭贤想，如果他过了这一层考验，那他就一定是自己想要找的那个人了。 

“会啊《光》这首歌是我和我老师一起作的呢。”小王子说着小表情更加骄傲了 

“如果是这样的话”圭贤走到书桌旁“你过来，你看，这是我写的曲子，但是有些瓶颈，不知道后面应该怎么继续。” 

“哦？”厉旭有些好奇，吸血鬼作的曲会是什么样的呢。看着谱子，他哼了出来。“这个曲子好像很悲伤啊.....很孤独......你在写你自己吗？”他好奇地看着圭贤，他不知道为什么，哼着曲子脑海里就出现了圭贤的样子，他第一次看到他在烛光旁的样子。 

“很明显吗？”圭贤一惊，虽然也没有别人听过这个曲子，但是一下就能听出来，让他吃惊不少。 

“我觉得很明显诶。你有笔吗？我有点想法。虽然还不是很成熟....” 

钢琴房除了书桌前的一把椅子和琴凳，就再没第二把椅子了，圭贤很自然地坐在了书桌前的那把椅子上，而厉旭就那么站着跟他讨论谱子，很快他的腿就酸了，有点站不住了。 

“圭圭，我站太久了....” 此时圭贤才意识到，厉旭是站了多久。虽然说只要让仆人再搬一把椅子来也不是大事，或者让厉旭搬来琴凳都是可以的。可他偏偏不想选择那两个选项。 

圭贤拉了厉旭的手腕，伸手环过他的腰，让他坐在自己腿上。 

“呀....”厉旭因为站得太久重心不稳，轻轻一拽就到了圭贤怀里，突然害羞的心情升了上来，伸出双手捂住了脸，靠得太近了......他甚至能听见自己心脏在狂跳。 

“我....我我可以...搬琴凳来...坐腿也太...”厉旭断断续续的说道，他好像话也说不全了.... 

“你为什么捂脸？这个咚咚咚的声音？”圭贤贴近厉旭的胸口 

糟了，自己的心跳声已经这么大了吗。 

“这，这是，心跳啦...你不用靠那么近” 

“心跳？”他好像是第一次这么清晰的听到人类的心跳声。

“人类都有心跳的。”转移话题之后的厉旭终于放下了捂脸的手，只是脸蛋还是有点红扑扑的。 

“曾经有人跟我说过，人类如果心跳的很快就是喜欢或者害怕，你说你已经不怕我了，那你是....”圭贤再一次一本正经的说出一串让厉旭震惊的话，还没等他说完”喜欢我“就被厉旭捂住了嘴巴。他甚至觉得再过几天他可能就要习惯了听这位吸血鬼直来直去的话而毫不脸红了。 

”人类还有可能因为紧张而心跳加速”说完，他放开了手。 

“你很紧张？” 

“我，我第一次，坐别人腿上嘛....这太近了....”厉旭小声辩解道。 

“可是今天早上我不是还在床上抱着...”厉旭再一次用捂嘴的方式打断了圭贤的一本正经。被捂嘴的圭贤十分不解，人类都喜欢这样打断别人说话？一双黑亮的眸子充满不解的看着厉旭。厉旭心虚了。他从被拉进怀里的时候就心虚了，虽然他也不知道为什么心虚。最终他还是松了手。虽然他知道圭圭是对他没有什么威胁，但是自己一而再，再而三的任性，大概总会惹急了这个吸血鬼然后被吃掉吧，毕竟他的本质是吸血鬼啊，自己就是盘中的午餐。厉旭还是决定履行当“所属物”的原则，老实坐在了圭圭腿上，继续改曲。 

虽然圭贤不知道厉旭内心的一番心理建设，但是看他没有挣扎，乖乖顺服的样子，安心了不少。 

就这样两个人在钢琴房不知不觉的呆了一上午。


	4. 逐渐亲密的距离

10 

厉旭的肚子又开始叫了。唉，当人类真麻烦...他突然觉得好像当吸血鬼也不错，都不用吃东西，又摇了摇脑袋，试图甩掉这个奇怪的想法。 

“饿了？” 肚子饿的声音在安静的房间格外响亮，厉旭的耳朵又不自然的红了，好丢人....还是点头应了一声。 

“去厨房看看吧，现在是十二点了龙娅应该做好东西了。” 

“什么？她不是去学厨艺了吗？” 

“她学东西非常快的。你不站起来吗？”圭贤拍拍厉旭的屁股，他不是饿了吗。圭贤的头脑是非常快的，但是平时生活里没有人让他这样需要思考，换位思考，毕竟古堡里只有他一个主人和一群仆人，他说什么仆人就会做什么，除了塞里偶尔会让他需要思考之外。所以他说话是很直接的。小王子闯入他的生活之后，他还没有适应需要替别人思考或者去猜想别人在想什么，虽然厉旭在他心里有了改变，但是他还是不适应从所属物到独立的人或者进一步恋人这样的改变。 

厉旭被拍了屁股，耳朵更红了...仿佛屁股下坐着弹簧一样，猛地跳了起来。 

“不....不好意思！” 

“没事，走吧。”圭贤很自然的揉了揉厉旭的耳朵，烫烫的又软软的。 

“那个，你确定龙娅她...” 厉旭被碰了敏感的耳朵，下意识的往后缩了缩。圭贤也没有在意，又一脸平静的给他解释了起来。 

“龙娅是半精灵。” 

“什么？精灵？”厉旭不相信自己的耳朵，这世界上真的有精灵吗？ 

“她很稀有，也很危险，精灵在这片土地上几乎灭绝了，如果你昨天有注意到龙娅的手腕...”圭贤顿了顿“昨天太黑了你应该没看到。总之，她的母亲是精灵，不过已经被人杀死了，她也被人追杀，直到她误打误撞进了我这里。” 

“她会魔法吗？”厉旭的手自然地被圭贤牵起，没有任何犹豫颤抖，就像是这个动作已经演练过数千次一样自然，是不喜欢被人触碰的，但是这只手似乎能给他带来安全感一样。 他的注意力也被精灵这种神奇的物种吸引了。 

“她不会，就像吸血鬼一样，只是长得与正常人有些差异，她有一双浅绿色的翅膀，会飞但是飞不久，与动物植物天生更加亲近。她的母亲应该是可以任意飞行的。” 

“真的吗？好神奇。” 

厨房的桌子上摆着两个碟子，一个上面是迷你苹果派，一个上面是两个馅饼，厨房似乎也变了一个样子，多出了很多工具，本来有些简陋的厨房，精致了不少。碟子旁边留有纸条：亲爱的小客人，这里是您的午餐，请品尝。 

盘子旁边摆着刀叉和一小罐胡椒一小罐盐。厉旭不敢相信的瞪大了眼睛，这真的是一个上午可以做到的吗？精灵果然还是会魔法的吧.... 

厉旭小心翼翼的尝了一口，好吃的眼睛都闪着亮亮的光。 

“这么好吃？”圭贤不解，人类的食物会这么好吃吗？ 

“嗯嗯！”厉旭疯狂点头，这个牛肉馅饼也太好吃了。不过，作为王子还是要优雅。只是这里没有餐桌吗... 

“可以去餐厅吃的。”圭贤想了想，转身从柜子里拿出剩下的半瓶红酒，又顺手捞了两个高脚杯“还要喝红酒吗？早上的酒还有剩” 

厉旭点点头，端着盘子跟着圭贤走出了厨房，餐厅对于圭贤来说基本上是没有用的。不过仆人仍将这里打扫干净。他知道他父母以前有在这里招待过客人，自从他成为古堡主人后，就几乎没有来过这里。桌子是可以招待10个人左右的长桌，但是他不想离厉旭太远，就直接坐在他旁边，一边喝酒一边看他吃东西。看着小王子的腮帮子一动一动的，圭贤觉得手里的酒都好喝了很多。 

“吃完了？” 

“嗯！”厉旭满足的伸了个懒腰，这可比昨天晚上的好吃多了 

“那就继续改曲子吧。” 

“？”厉旭不解，这位吸血鬼大人每天真的什么事都没有吗？还是我就是个改谱子的工具？他最终还是没有反驳，都吃了人家东西了，干活就干活吧。 

然而刚看了乐谱每几眼，困意就席卷而来，或许是因为他本来就有午睡的习惯，又或许是圭贤的怀抱实在是很舒服很安全，厉旭很快就靠着他的肩膀睡着了。 

厉旭的气息很平稳，一呼一吸的温热气息像是小猫爪，挠得圭贤的脖颈痒痒的，心也痒痒的。他不想吵醒厉旭，就轻轻的用胳膊圈住他，不让他掉下去。他不知道午睡应该睡多久，就盯着桌子上被铅笔画满的稿纸出神。当阳光在木地板上移动了30度的时候，圭贤侧脸吻了吻厉旭的鼻尖，他不知道为什么要这样做，但是他看的书里有这样的情节。虽然他不知道厉旭是否喜欢这样。 

“唔.....”厉旭对于皮肤接触十分敏感，他也睡的差不多了，睁开眼看到的就是冷白色的皮肤和明显的下颌线条。他做了一个梦，梦见他在他的玫瑰园睡着了，小百灵鸟啄了啄他的鼻尖，他就醒来了。所以现在是哪里呢。“是哪里？”他下意识的问道，大概是因为刚刚睡醒，声音听上去像是在撒娇 

“在我怀里。”圭贤低声说道。 

“什....什么？”厉旭一下子就清醒了，对啊，自己已经在这个古堡定居了啊。 

“睡得好吗？” 

“好....”厉旭有点愧疚的低下了头，怎么就睡着了，人家让自己改谱子... 

“你不用觉得愧疚，是我心急了。” 

“你每天在古堡里，就是这样生活的对吗？” 

“是的，除了读书，弹琴，作曲，偶尔巡视古堡偶尔招待来访的客人，我无事可做。只是消耗着时间和生命。”说着圭贤垂眸看向厉旭的双手，轻轻抚摸着那双有温度的手和手背上的凸起的青筋。 

厉旭似乎能理解圭贤为什么会对自己感兴趣了，他的生活实在是太无趣了。如果没有音乐或许他会更加的无聊吧，这才是为什么他总是盯着曲谱，想要修改好。厉旭突然有点理解这个孤独的吸血鬼大人了。其实他和人类也没有什么特别的不同，他也很善良，虽然说话十分直接，总是让他猝不及防，可是那也是他太孤独了吧。厉旭的心又悄悄的软下去一块。他又觉得似乎在这里住着陪着他并不是什么不好的事情了，自己已经没有家了，用自己有限长短的时光，陪一陪这个善良的吸血鬼又有什么关系呢。 

圭贤不知道厉旭的脑子里都飘过了怎样的想法，他只是越觉得珍惜怀中的小王子，书中说，越珍惜越怕失去，他想要在他身上留下痕迹，属于他的记号。可是厉旭不一样，不想他的仆人从属那样，如果他要与厉旭结定契约，那就是一生的那种契约，而不是简单的仆从契约。那样的契约需要两个人平等的完成，可他不确定，现在的厉旭能不能接受。书中还说，爱需要耐心需要等待，他早已虚无的度过了几十年的生命，等待对他来说早就不是什么难事了。 

11 

两个人“各怀心事”地静静的坐了很久。最终还是圭贤打破了寂静。 

“玲婆婆给你做的衣服应该已经好了。” 

“好啊，要自己去拿吗？” 

“你要去试穿一下，其他的衣服有仆人来拿。” 

”好”厉旭乖巧答应着“你可以跟我讲讲玲婆婆吗？”既然决定要在这里住下了，那就应该多了解一下古堡里的人。 

“玲婆婆是我祖母的朋友，我祖母已经不在了，吸血鬼有着漫长的生命，可还是有终结的一天。玲婆婆因为外祖母而留了下来留在这座古堡，她也是吸血鬼。从我记事开始，她就在这里了。我不知道她的生命什么时候会结束。吸血鬼生命的结束是很突然的，没有人知道，第二天还会不会看到他....” 

“原来是这样吗？”厉旭才知道原来吸血鬼和他听说的，想象的是不一样的。 

“小圭和小旭来了啊。”玲婆婆还是在那个躺椅上享受着阳光，就像早上一样。“来来来，婆婆给你做了一套深棕色和姜黄色搭配的西装，一定很适合你，去换上试试吧。” 婆婆笑眯眯的递过去一套衣服，轻轻拍了拍他的头顶。 

“谢谢婆婆！”厉旭小心翼翼的接过衣服抱在怀里，小跑这进了更衣室 

“是明亮的颜色呢。”待厉旭去了更衣室，圭贤开口道 

“那孩子不适合暗沉的色调”玲婆婆一脸慈祥 

“那他是不是也不适合这座古堡呢？”圭贤又开始担忧了，他怕留不住这抹来他来之不易的阳光。 

“不，他会留下的。自愿的。“玲婆婆冲圭贤眨了眨眼笑道。 

“您...”圭贤还没有开口问，玲婆婆就竖起食指，做出了“嘘”的动作 

“他换好了衣服。” 

圭贤压下了心中的疑问，每一次玲婆婆如是说，都是他不该问的时候，也就作罢。 

当厉旭出穿着合身的西装出现的时候，圭贤的眼睛也变得亮亮的了。玲婆婆真很会做衣服呢。 

“还舒服吗？有没有哪里觉得别扭？” 

“没有！非常合身！”厉旭开心的笑着，终于有了合适的衣服穿了。而且十分的适合自己。 

“那就好，你们去玩吧。剩下的衣服还有小圭的衣服我会让人送过去的。” 

有了合适衣服穿的厉旭一蹦一跳像是小孩子一样。甚至唱起了他最喜欢的歌。 

“你能教我唱《光》这首歌吗？”圭贤突然开口道 

“可以啊，很简单的，我们国家的人以前每个人都会哼上几句呢。”厉旭坐在钢琴前开始弹奏第一小节，并告诉圭贤歌词。圭贤试着开口唱，感觉还不错。 

“你的声音很好听啊，你平时也会唱歌吗？多唱唱歌吧！” 

“很好听吗？” 

“没有人这样跟你说过吗？” 

“有，我的父母，管家。然后就没有其他人了。” 

“真可惜啊，如果你能在我们国家唱歌的话，很多人会喜欢的！” 

当月亮挂上树梢，圭贤几乎能唱下整首歌了，厉旭十分惊讶于他的学习速度，果然吸血鬼和人类还是不一样吗。同样令他惊讶还有龙娅，当他到达厨房的时候，龙娅已经做好了晚餐，这次比上一次更加丰盛。他依旧怀疑是龙娅用魔法变出来的食物。可口的果汁，清爽的沙拉，烤鸡，土豆泥，甚至还有小蛋糕作为甜点。饱餐一顿后，他打算去逛一逛古堡的周围，但是他怕黑，就拉上圭贤一起散步。他和圭贤聊了很多关于他以前的事情，他想，既然圭贤没有出过古堡，那这些事情他大概都不知道，就和他讲一讲吧。 

他讲到曾经的国家，他的家人很多很多。他告诉圭贤，他的祖母因为太过年长，咬字不清，小时候总是叫他灵九，因为很可爱，就连父母后来也这样叫他小名。 

“我可以叫你灵九吗？”听完这个故事，圭贤问道 

“可以。既然你让我随便称呼，那你也可随便称呼我。”本来想说很公平，却又咽了回去，自己是人家的所属物啊，还敢讲公平吗..... 

又到了睡觉的时间，厉旭还是有点不愿意面对，虽然今天下午在圭贤怀里睡了一觉，可是他还是觉得有点别扭。圭贤的衣帽间已经被分出了一部分给厉旭，目前还是空荡荡的，有一套他逃来古堡时候的衣服和鞋子，虽然有些破，但还是洗过叠好放在那里，两套玲婆婆做的西装还有一套丝绸质地的睡衣。仆人也已经给厉旭准备好了洗漱的东西。 

“圭圭....” 

“嗯？怎么了，不去洗漱吗？” 圭贤换好睡衣出来发现厉旭还没有去洗漱。 

“我想一个人睡...”厉旭低头看着地毯 

“好啊” 

“啊？”他没想到圭贤会这么快答应他，抬头看着穿着睡衣的圭圭，而圭贤一脸坦然。 

“只不过那个房间有点远，我不确定你能不能晚上上厕所的时候，找到厕所，然后顺利回去睡觉。” 

“那...那，那还是算了吧....”天知道他最怕黑了，万一回不去，会很丢人的坐在走廊里哭的吧。古堡的晚上这么空，这么阴森，似乎还是有圭圭在有点安全感。不知不觉，厉旭已经在心里把圭贤和安全感画上了等号。 

“那就洗漱睡觉？” 

“是！” 

看着厉旭一溜烟的跑进浴室的样子，圭贤却满意的笑了。看来自己已经找到这个小王子的弱点了。他当然不想放厉旭一个人去睡觉，可是厉旭又格外的好骗。稍微一推拉，厉旭就跑不了了。 

12 

洗漱好的厉旭默默爬上床，他知道自己就算躺在床的一侧，第二天也会主动滚到床的正中间，不是因为别的，他以前的床也很大，他一个人睡就睡在正中间，大概是习惯吧。他想要放弃了，反正下午已经在圭贤怀里睡过了，再在他怀里醒来好像也不是什么大事了。他暗暗吐了吐舌，习惯可真可怕啊... 

看到厉旭已经上床了，圭贤也吹熄了蜡烛，像前一天一样，牵着手睡了。然而，厉旭这次没有睡好，他半夜因为噩梦醒了过来，此时，他还牵着圭贤的手，完全黑暗的房间里经过噩梦的惊吓，这只手仿佛救命稻草，虽然没有温度，他却不敢放开。他默默的往圭贤身边挪了挪了，又挪了挪，两个人之间只剩了半臂的距离，厉旭此时很想本能的钻进圭贤的怀里，因为目前看来那应该是最安全可靠的地方。可是他又怕吵醒他。他轻轻地用双手握住圭贤的手，闭上眼睛，试图再次入睡，他闻到了一股淡淡的香味，似乎是圭圭身上的，他觉得吸血鬼身上应该只有长期处于阴暗中的霉味或者血腥味。这个味道是什么？似乎是薰衣草的味道，他不记得圭贤说过用什么香水。还没等他纠结明白味道的来源，就再次睡着了 

第二天早上，是圭贤先醒来的，果不其然，怀里正抱着他的小王子，还在睡。只不过这次他本来环在厉旭腰上的手被厉旭双手抱住了，是做了什么噩梦吗。左手任小王子抱着，右手侧撑着床，仔细看着他的睡颜，浓密的睫毛轻微的颤抖着，似乎还在梦里。他忍不住想要亲下去，可又怕吵醒他，只是转而亲了亲他的头发。 

时光对于圭贤来说并不珍贵，就算是让他睡一天他都是无所谓的，正如他现在欣赏着厉旭的睡颜一样，他愿意就这么呆在他身边一天两天，都无所谓。他甚至这觉得比自己泡在书房读一天的书更有意义。不知道过了多久，小王子终于睁开了眼睛。 

“圭圭...”大概是刚醒来，声音有点含含糊糊，还带着一股奶味。 

“在呢。”圭贤轻轻用手指梳着厉旭的睡得乱蓬蓬的头发，低声回答道。 

“嗯～”他揉了揉眼睛，伸了个懒腰，转过身就撞入了一股浅浅的薰衣草味道“真好闻啊...” 

“什么？”圭贤伸手把厉旭耳边的碎发挽过耳后。 

“薰衣草的味道。”厉旭闭着眼睛，迷迷糊糊的说道“你为什么有薰衣草的味道？” 

“薰衣草？你是说我用的身体脂油吗？”他了然一笑，不过厉旭没有睁眼并没看到他的笑容 

“很香....”厉旭还没有完全醒来，软软的蜷缩在圭贤怀里，像个奶团子“昨天我做噩梦了，然后...唔，醒了，然后。然后我就睡不着了.....”他嘟嘟囔囔的说道 

“然后呢？” 

“然后，就，害怕啊...房间好黑....” 

“之后怎么睡着的呢？”圭贤已经知道了结果，只是想要逗逗他。 

“就......”说道关键的地方，厉旭终于醒了，脸和耳朵都逐渐染上了红色。 

“嗯？” 

“闻到你身上的薰衣草味道...就睡着了” 

“中间是不是省略了什么？” 

“你....你怎么知道”厉旭被问的有点慌，不自觉的反问道，又突然发现自己掉进了陷阱，赶紧捂嘴。圭贤看着厉旭的反应忍俊不禁，拿下他捂着嘴的手，放在唇边一吻。 

“好了。起床吧。” 

厉旭坐在床上，怔怔的盯着被吻过的手背，仿佛被一朵清晨挂着露水的玫瑰花瓣吻过一样感觉。他再一次思考，这到底是什么样的关系。圭贤到底当他是什么，所属物？宠物？朋友？恋人？ 

恋人？！厉旭觉得脸颊发烫，使劲摇了摇脑袋，给吸血鬼当恋人，胆子是不是太大了。不对不对，他不仅是吸血鬼还是男性吸血鬼。更加奇怪了啊！ 

从衣帽间换好衣服走出来的圭贤刚好看到厉旭红着脸摇头这一幕，觉得又奇怪又可爱。 

“灵九？” 

“内！”厉旭条件反射的回答道 

“不饿吗？” 

“饿！” 

“那就赶快？” 

“是！” 

一天的时光过得很快，交流音乐，整理书籍，谈论外界发生过的趣事。厉旭越发觉得，圭贤不像是一个吸血鬼，其实只是一个常年在古堡里生活的，孤独的人而已。他似乎也越来越适应在古堡里的生活了，虽然还有一些事情有点匪夷所思，比如为什么当他想吃饭的时候，龙娅就已经准备好了食物，比如为什么水龙头的水总是刚好的温度，比如为什么每天醒来都是在圭贤怀里....


	5. 突然别扭起来的两只

13 

圭贤是个不爱说话的吸血鬼，毕竟古堡里很少有事情真的需要他开口。自从小王子闯入他的生活，似乎他的话也变多了。黑暗并不使他觉得压抑，寂静的氛围亦不会。使他压抑的是他漫长又无趣的生命。而厉旭像是他生命中的一道彩虹，在他黑白的世界里格外耀眼。 

在古堡的第七天，厉旭一大早吃完早餐就跑到了古堡中庭的那片草地上，嫩绿色的细草像是天然的地毯，他躺在上面眯着眼享受着上午明媚的阳光。 

“你在做什么？”一个声音从远处传来，不大却很清晰，厉旭睁开眼睛，果然是圭贤的声音，他正站在二楼的阳台上。厉旭冲他挥挥手，没有回答。 

不一会儿，一阵歌声逐步靠近他，厉旭再一瞧，原来是圭贤从楼上下来了，正唱着他学会的那首《光》。温柔醇厚的中音，像是厉旭品尝过的那杯红酒。 

“你在晒太阳？”圭贤走到他身边问道 

“嗯嗯”厉旭拍拍他身边的草地示意他躺下。 

“你为什么这么喜欢太阳？” 

“那你为什么喜欢黑暗？”厉旭反问道 

“因为，习惯了。”圭贤没有躺下，只是坐在厉旭旁边。 

“那就对了，我也是一样。”他把玩着圭贤的衣角，一会儿掀起来，一会儿又卷成个卷，漫不经心的说道“我到现在都觉得很神奇” 

“什么神奇？”圭贤握住了那只不安分的手，看着厉旭的眼睛，那双眼睛在阳光下显得更加清澈，像是闪着琉璃色的玻璃珠一样。他很喜欢直视那双眼睛。不过那双眼睛的主人似乎还是不能适应这样的直视，移开了视线的同时红了耳根，只是没有把手抽出来。他还是有些胆怯的。对于圭贤，虽然他几乎把圭贤当作一个人类朋友一样来对待，但心底还是有些底气不足。自己在吸血鬼家蹭吃蹭喝，还住人家的用人家的，连仆人都...自己时常还会控制不住的任性。他还是很怀疑，这个吸血鬼会不会哪天把自己养肥了然后吸干他的血....毕竟温水煮青蛙的说法他也是听说过的。 

“我居然会和吸血鬼在一起晒太阳，这已经是我在古堡的第七天了” 

“唔，这好像也是我和一个人类一起生活最长的时间了” 

厉旭没有回答，只是望着他被牵着的手，无意识的用拇指在圭贤光滑的手背上摩挲着。圭贤，他到底拿我当什么呢？他总觉得，自己并不像是他说的所属物，他虽然已经慢慢的快要忘记当初圭贤说的那个“所属物关系”了，但是他总是有总不安，或许是良心不安，一个陌生吸血鬼，就这么好心的收留甚至宠着自己。如果仔细想一想，从一开始就在一张床上睡觉的关系的话，好像挺像小说里说的什么“小情人”的关系。想到“小情人”三个字，厉旭的脖子都要红了。 

“你在想什么？”圭贤看着厉旭的眼神逐渐失焦，看着像是在想什么事情。 

“没，没什么....”厉旭被猛地一问，反而心虚了，眼神闪烁着看向别处。圭贤本来想追问下去，却还是没有说出口，什么时候这个小王子才能对他敞开心扉呢。他语言或许还有些迟钝，可他看得很清楚，他知道人类是戒备心很强的物种，也总是思想复杂，明明很简单的事情却总是复杂化。他有点庆幸，厉旭是信任他的，至少对他的戒备放下了不少，可是他不知道什么时候才能真正的接近他。圭贤有一种直觉，非常敏感也非常准的直觉，他觉得厉旭还是隐藏起了一部分的自己，只有在早上半梦半醒的时候，他才能窥到一点不同样子的厉旭，其余时候总是不自觉的保持一种距离感。圭贤知道他们两个物理上的距离很近，但是只要他每次向他靠近一步，他总觉得厉旭就会默默后退一步保持距离。是自己太心急了吗？他试图握住这段来之不易的彩虹，可或许抓的越紧，他就越留不住。 

庭院里，微风吹拂着，草地上的两个人都想了很多。圭贤终于暗自决定不再和厉旭靠得那么近，而厉旭决定不再疑神疑鬼放手任由两个人的关系“自然变化”。 

14 

下午，圭贤没有再带着厉旭在身边，而是让他自己做他想做的事情，他则回到书房读书，他说厉旭可以跟他一起读书，弹琴，都可以。 

厉旭虽然觉得奇怪，但还是接受了他的提议，一个人去了琴房。钢琴上还架着两天前翻出来的谱子，是很古老的歌剧谱，他惊讶于圭贤古堡里的旧书和曲谱，简直就像是博物馆一样。这个谱子他和圭贤都很感兴趣，打算把它完整的译出来。因为这本实在是太旧了，不仅书页泛黄，有些字也模糊不清了，用的音律也不是现在所用的，如果能完整的译出来，那该是什么样的成就感。两个人很在琴房连续研究了两天，今天应该是第三天，可是圭贤突然的决定，让进度突然终止了。厉旭坐在琴凳上，却迟迟没有弹响钢琴。只是盯着曲谱出神。 

一个人独自做什么本来就是很正常的事情，他之前也想过如果他可以不用时时刻刻的跟着圭贤就好了。然而，现在圭贤给了他自由，他却又别扭了，不管看见什么都会想到他。他把那本古老的书拿了下来放在了书桌上，书桌上还散落着涂涂改改的稿纸。他又想到了第一次改那篇谱子的时候是那么的靠近圭贤....他努力的摇了摇脑袋，是因为这里是他的古堡吗。他转身回到了钢琴面前，开始弹奏他最熟悉的《玫瑰舞曲》，弹着弹着，他的脑海里又浮现出了第一次在这里弹玫瑰舞曲时候的场景。他第一次看到圭贤微笑的样子。 

“嗡！”他弹错了一个音符，明明是熟悉的不能再熟悉的乐章，却还是弹错了。他有点沮丧。他怀疑自己吃了圭贤的什么迷魂药。可是他又别扭了起来，不是说要自然的顺着感情的发展吗，他也不想主动去找圭贤，这样太不自然了！ 

另一边的书房里，圭贤也没有比厉旭好多少。说是要读书，可是根本看不进去。书房很大，几乎和他的卧室一样大，他有点焦躁的在书房里踱步。一个仅认识了七天的人类，给他造成的情绪波动比他前20年的都要多。他好像很久没有这样的情绪起伏过了。他想要占有厉旭的感情，在他第一眼看到他的时候就出现了，随着和他的距离越靠越近，这样的情绪也在无形中叠加。因为厉旭，他第一次产生了害怕的情绪。他有些后悔自己的决定了，为什么要跟他保持距离，距离只会让他出现一种叫做想念的感觉，现在他又多出了焦躁的情绪。他想，他很想把厉旭搂在怀里就像是每天早上那样。他深深的吸了一口气，希望自己冷静下来，不被情绪完全掌控。 

他不懂感情，完全凭直觉处理他和厉旭之间的感情。或许，距离能让他站在另一个角度发现自己到底对厉旭是什么样的感情。目前他只看到了占有和依赖。他也知道他喜欢厉旭，却不知道有多喜欢，他想要分清。同样的，厉旭也想要分清。 

在晚饭前，塞里敲开了琴房的门，告诉厉旭，晚饭已经做好了。厉旭为了转移注意力，在琴房里整整弹了一下午，弹到手腕都酸了，手指都在颤抖。就算是小时候学琴，也没有这么累过。他一直在隐隐期待着圭贤可以直接打开门进来。可等到太阳落山，也只等到了塞里的通知。 

美味的晚饭在嘴里变得味如嚼蜡，每次他在吃饭的时候圭贤都会陪着他，尽管圭贤不吃，只是偶尔喝着红酒，他从不在他面前饮用血液，他似乎知道自己不喜欢那样的血腥气。勉强吃完盘子里的食物，他几乎是凭着本能走到了圭贤的卧室前。他踌躇了，就算是他第一天被带到这间卧室前，也没有踌躇过。他犹豫的拧开了门把手，圭贤正在沙发上读着书，仿佛一切如常，厉旭看着圭贤平淡如水的样子突然有点生气，他到底拿自己当什么了？他是不是从一开始就真拿自己当傻瓜玩，一下午被“晾着”的不满被叠加了在了一起，他现在十分的心气不顺.... 

“你来了？”圭贤听到门口的动静，放下书看着厉旭“现在你有两个选择，你可以自己睡一个房间。或者继续....” 

“我自己睡。”还没等圭贤说完他就抢先回答了。一个人睡有什么大不了的。 

“奈莉就在门口，她会带你去的。”说完他又拿起书继续读。 

厉旭走到衣帽间拿了自己睡衣和浴室的牙刷和杯子，直接走出了门。 

门刚被关上，圭贤的书就放了下来。他本来就没有心情读。他没想到厉旭这次答应的这么肯定，他是迫不及待的要和自己拉开距离了吗。圭贤感觉到了伤心，可是这个距离好像是他自己提出来的，厉旭的爽快回答，让他开始怀疑，如果自己跟厉旭说他可以离开城堡，他也爽快的离开.... 

另一边，厉旭出了门就看到奈莉管家正站在卧室门口的斜前方。经过一周的熟悉，奈莉管家他也是经常在古堡里见到的面孔，他知道这是把他抓来的塞里的母亲，她个头也很高，毕竟是狼人，虽然五官冷峻，但总是友善的笑着。奈莉带他来到的卧室离圭贤卧室的走廊不远，只有三分钟就能走到。只是这间客房是没有连带的浴室的，要走出屋子才能走到浴室。古堡的走廊很昏暗，奈莉管家说她会让整个走廊的蜡烛今晚都保持亮着，这样他起来上厕所也不会感觉到不便。 

奈莉管家走后他巡视了一遍客房，装修风跟和整个古堡一样，精美的雕花，复古的气息。厉旭打算泡个澡再睡觉，他的脑子很乱，不适合思考。只不过浴室的水温放出来不是刚好的，是冷的。他自打进了古堡以来第一次遇到这种情况。他出了卧室门，却不知道应该找谁，就直奔厨房。 

“龙娅！” 

“厉旭少爷，有什么事吗？” 

“我想要泡澡，但是水是冷的。我不知道该找谁。” 

“其实您跟少爷说一下就好了，不过没事，我这就去找人给您烧水，请稍等片刻。” 

厉旭不明白为什么要跟圭贤说，但是还是点了点头回了卧室。在房间里自闭了十分钟后，他再次打开水龙头，热水就出来了，由于这个浴室不是很大，和平时用的圭圭的浴室完全不同，他没有泡很久就出来了，迅速刷了牙就跑回了卧室。他实在不想在昏暗的走廊里多呆一秒。睡是睡不着的，厉旭不敢吹灭屋里的蜡烛，床上没有了圭贤，安全感几乎归零。虽然在这个古堡里并不会有人威胁到他，可他仍然不敢闭上眼睛。床铺的味道是清新的皂角味道和阳光晒过的味道混合，应该是让人安心的味道，可厉旭只想闻到薰衣草脂油的味道。他对于味道十分敏感，他可以凭借着味道翻出第一次闻到特定味道时候的回忆。墙上的时针划过了一圈，他还是没有睡着。 

圭贤就睡的好了吗，并没有，睡觉前他习惯性的在胳膊上涂上每晚都要涂的脂油，一周以来他已经习惯了被脂油包裹的感觉，涂着涂着，却想到今晚厉旭并不会在自己身边睡。就没有再涂更多的在身上。吹熄了屋里的蜡烛，躺在床上，每晚习惯了握着温暖的手掌睡觉，可现在旁边只是空荡荡的。脂油的味道催着他入睡，可他下意识的抵抗着困意，他的头脑里闪过的都是厉旭一个人睡会害怕吗，会被噩梦惊扰而睡不着吗。最终没能抵抗住困意还是怀着担心而睡去了。 

厉旭不知道自己最后是怎么睡着的，半梦半醒之间他又习惯性的开口“圭圭...”没有人回应之下，他才清醒过来，自己已经答应一个人睡了啊。看着镜子里的自己，厉旭觉得太不正常了，眼下的黑眼圈提醒着他前一天晚上他睡得有多糟糕。换了衣服，打算去吃早点，路上遇到了同样已经起床的圭贤，看着他还蛮精神的样子，厉旭突然又开始生气了，他怎么这样啊，没有我睡得这么好吗，我就是个可有可无的抱枕吗？厉旭又觉得自己好奇怪，为什么要生气呢？ 

“你没睡好？”圭贤还是忍不住了，小王子白皙的肌肤上这么明显的黑眼圈，根本忽略不了。 

“对，没睡好。”厉旭懒得多说，直奔厨房。 

吃完早餐的厉旭想睡个回笼觉，他现在是真的困了。没有和圭贤打招呼就像一个丧尸一样移动回了房间，他也怕再多跟圭贤说一个字，他就要冲着圭贤发火了。 

圭贤是不知道厉旭的心理活动是什么样，只是去了琴房，继续研究那份古老的歌剧谱。他觉得他的生活似乎又回归到了以往，厉旭还不在的时候。他突然发现他是多么讨厌以前无趣的生活。就像是从未吃过盐的人，突然尝到了盐的美味，再吃那些没有盐味的东西都感到厌恶一样。他几乎确定，他就是喜欢厉旭的，他的生命中，一定需要像盐一样的厉旭，他想看他白皙有微微青筋凸起的双手在钢琴上起舞，他想听他那清澈空灵的嗓音继续歌唱，他想和他一起共眠，看着他在自己怀里醒来，在他颈窝里闻着他的味道，把他紧紧的抱在怀里，揉进骨子里，让他知道他有多喜欢他。可是，他又怕自己只是单箭头。 

15 

当厉旭从回笼觉里醒来已经是快11点，他做了一个很长很累的梦，梦里，圭贤时而离着他近，时而远。离得近时他扑了一空，离得远时他去追，却怎么也追不到，他很累很累，就坐在地上哭了起来。不知道怎么回事，玲婆婆突然出现了，告诉他不要哭，如果害怕或者担心就来找她。然后他就醒了。 

醒了的厉旭并没有立刻坐起来，而是盯着天花板出神，复古印花的天花板像是有魔力一样，他就那么盯着那里盯了很久，脑子里也闪过无数想法，却没有一个是有用的。最后停留在梦里的一句话上，找玲婆婆。他认为跟玲婆婆是不熟的，但因为她慈祥的样子像是他曾经的祖母，他也没有很惧怕。再次换好衣服的厉旭，直奔缝纫间。 

“玲婆婆？”他敲了敲门，再推门进去。 

玲婆婆还是在相同的位置上晒着太阳。 

“是小旭啊。”玲婆婆笑眯眯的看着他 

“婆婆好。” 

“怎么有空来婆婆这里啊？” 

“婆婆我刚刚睡觉时候梦到您啦” 

“来来来，过来这边说”玲婆婆冲他招手道，厉旭小心的坐在婆婆对面的摇椅上，还是有点紧张，上次来还是圭贤在的情况下....啊...圭贤！怎么又想到他了！厉旭烦躁的扯扯头发。 

“小旭啊，婆婆这里有副牌,可以帮你解决困扰你的问题哦。” 

“什么？您怎么知道....” 

“因为你真很单纯啊，什么都写在脸上，呵呵呵。”婆婆笑了起来。 

“那，那要怎么做...” 

“很简单，你要先告诉我你的问题。然后在心中默念。等一下我会让你抽牌，然后就可以看到结果咯。” 

“那....婆婆你不会把我的问题说出去吧？” 

“不会。我会保密的，这件事除了你和我，不会有第三个人知道的，连小圭都不会知道。” 

“我想问，圭圭，我是说圭贤他对我到底是什么样的想法。”厉旭小心翼翼道 

“果然是这个问题呢。” 

“婆婆难道您连这个都知道?” 吸血鬼真都会魔法吧... 

“婆婆经历的比你多多了，这点小问题还是看得出来的。脑子里不可想别的哦，只想着这个问题，听到没有？” 

“嗯嗯！”厉旭点头如捣蒜，他几乎无条件的信任玲婆婆，不知道为什么似乎她身上有着和圭贤一样的，让人安心的感觉。 

“来抽出四张牌吧。”婆婆把洗好切好的塔罗牌摆在他面前，厉旭小心的抽了四张，紧张的期待着结果。 

“小旭真的是一直被爱包围着呢” 婆婆看了看翻开的牌面 

厉旭看不懂，只觉得花花绿绿的卡片很好看。 

“小旭现在很迷茫，很混乱是不是？” 

“嗯！是的，我昨天晚上都没有睡好....” 

“小旭，喜欢我们小圭吗？”婆婆突然问道 

“我....”厉旭被问了个猝不及防，红着耳朵不知道该说什么，喜欢吗，好像是这样的，可是昨天的情况让他很混乱，到底是依赖还是喜欢。他从来没有喜欢过别人... 

“塔罗牌说，你很喜欢我们小圭呢，但是你不确定到底是什么样的感情。” 

“是的....是这样的。圭圭他昨天突然....就让我很混乱，也没有睡好”厉旭的思路乱七八糟，说出来的话也是一样的乱七八糟。 

“你的问题是想问圭圭对你是什么样的想法，你看这张牌。”婆婆指着画着亚当和夏娃的那一张牌 

“这是？” 

“这张牌叫做情侣，你看他们俩正在被天使祝福着” 

“情...情侣？！”厉旭几乎咬到自己的舌头，圭圭居然是这样想的吗？“那他为什么...”他更加混乱了，他为什么要把自己推远呢？ 

“你还不是很了解小圭吧，他没有谈过恋爱，他不知道该怎么做。如果他做了粗鲁的事情，小旭要多多包容他哦。” 

“那，他真的....真的喜欢我吗？”小旭虽然说话声音没有底气，眼睛却睁得圆圆的，看着玲婆婆。 

“哎，我们小旭这么可爱，怎么会有人不喜欢呢？”玲婆婆也被小旭的样子可爱到了，伸手轻轻掐了掐他的脸蛋。“我们小旭不能想太多哦。婆婆知道，你从之前的变故里还没有完全缓过来，对于现在的环境还是很患得患失”婆婆指着一张画着月亮的牌说道。 

“是的，是这样的...” 

婆婆说着又从一摞牌里抽出了有一张放在情侣那张牌上，是一张倒放的节制牌。 

“因为我们的小圭没有经验，他习惯于什么都是听他的，所以他也很迷茫该怎么做，他的占有欲一直是占主要，就像他以前一直把你带在身边...” 

“所属物！”厉旭还不算太笨，婆婆一个提点，他似乎就明白了不少。 

“小旭很聪明嘛。所以”婆婆再次抽出一张牌，是一张隐士。“他的行动上和你保持距离，想要看清他除了占有欲还有什么感情，他察觉到自己的不对劲了。” 

“居然是这样...” 

“而你呢？” 

“我？” 

婆婆抽出了一张牌，是吊人。 

“这是我？” 

“是的，你想要顺其自然，按照事情的方向随意发展，却被他的突然疏离打乱了计划，但是结果是好的，你们两个小迷糊总算是能跳出关系，看清自己的心了。” 

“婆婆好厉害啊...”一组牌就能看出这么多事情。 

“但是呢，虽然你已经知道了他的想法，不过你不能直接跟他说哦。” 

“为什么？” 

“我们小圭是有自尊心的，你要给他个台阶啊。” 

“台阶？” 

“他当这个古堡的主人二十多年了，如果是你，你会在别人当面说穿你心思的时候开心吗？” 

“不会....” 

“小圭也是这样，懂了吗？” 

“懂了。谢谢婆婆！” 

看着厉旭蹦蹦跳跳离开的背影，玲婆婆终于放下心来，年轻人的恋爱总是因为经验不足而钻牛角尖，如果不是两个人先后找过来，还不知道要赌气到什么时候。


	6. 不能没有你

16 

厉旭回到卧室，想着第二天要不要主动去找圭贤，虽然让他承认自己很喜欢，很需要他是有点难，但是既然他也喜欢自己，应该也就没那么难了。 

夜晚降临的时候，厉旭已经读完了一本小说，他的心情相当的好，吃完了晚饭又在浴池里泡了个澡，他还让奈莉帮他准备了一杯牛奶。打算晚上再看一会儿书再睡，他早上睡了很久，现在还不是很困。 

当时针划过了11点厉旭也喝光了杯子里的牛奶。吹熄了蜡烛打算睡觉，当最后一盏蜡烛被吹熄的时候，厉旭的心突然又开始加速，对于黑暗的恐惧并没有因为他心情变好而减少。 

“滴哒...滴哒…滴哒...”刚刚鼓足勇气闭上眼的厉旭，突然捕捉到了黑暗中的一点细微的声音，好像是水龙头没有关上的滴水声。一滴一滴仿佛敲打在他的神经上。 

“一只羊，两只羊...”他开始默念，希望可以让自己赶紧入睡。然而收效甚微，甚至他开始想上厕所了...厕所里有镜子还有滴水的水龙头... 

厉旭深吸的了一口气告诉自己，没事，绝对不会有事。一边向卧室门口缓速移动，一开门他才发现，走廊里的蜡烛灭了。 

黝黑的走廊充满了未知，他怕极了，万一，万一有个什么窜出来....厉旭现在只想如果圭圭能出现就好了，他靠着墙慢慢蹲了下来，把脑袋埋在臂弯里，试着说服自己一定可以的，一边的水滴声仍在敲打着他的神经。 

该怎么办...回屋去吗？还是去厕所？正在他不知所措的时候，他听到了轻微的脚步声从远处正在向他的这条走廊走近，他的心突然提了起来，如果他是一只猫的话，现在全身的毛应该都是万分警备的倒竖起来了。会是谁，是塞里吗，还是... 

那脚步声越来越近，几乎踩在厉旭的心上。 

“灵九...”熟悉的温柔嗓音在黑暗中响起的一刹那，厉旭突然放松了，是圭圭！他抬起头，黑暗中隐约的轮廓正是他几乎一天没见的圭贤。他没有犹豫的扑上前去搂住了他的腰。熟悉的薰衣草香和触感，只能是他的圭圭了。 

圭贤没有预计到这突如其来的拥抱，虽然厉旭看不到他的眼神，可他现在眼神几乎温柔的出水了，他等这个拥抱很久了。他伸手揉了揉靠在他胸口的脑袋。 

“乖..灵九乖..”他的本就温柔的声线压低一些，语气也更加轻柔。在厉旭的听来，这声音就像是一颗定心丸，让他感受到了熟悉的安全感“灵九愿意跟我一回房间睡吗？” 

“嗯！”厉旭没有犹豫就答应了，他不想等到第二天了。得到了答案的圭贤一个横抱把厉旭抱了起来。低头吻了吻他的额头“很累了吗？” 

“有点...”厉旭揉了揉眼睛“水龙头还没有关。” 

“明天再关也没关系，先睡觉。” 

回到了熟悉的卧室和床上，厉旭紧绷的神经终于松了下来，待圭贤刚刚躺下，厉旭就主动钻到了他怀里。这是圭贤没有想到的。他顺手把厉旭圈在怀里，没有多说，只是吻了吻他的后颈。 

“晚安，灵九” 

在淡淡的薰衣草香的环绕下，厉旭这一晚睡得格外的好。同样的，圭贤睡得也格外的好。 

“圭圭”每天早上第一句，还是老样子，不过今天他得到了圭贤的回应。 

“灵九醒了？”圭贤闭着眼睛自动的凑近了厉旭的颈窝，闻他身上淡淡的奶香。 

“圭圭”他一转头，刚好嘴唇碰到了他的鼻尖。被厉旭意外一吻，圭贤睁开了眼睛 

“灵九也这么喜欢我吗？”圭贤笑着看着厉旭 

“我...我没...唔”还没有说完，圭贤就主动吻上了厉旭粉嘟嘟的唇瓣，只是轻啄了一下 

“我也这么喜欢你。” 

“圭圭你...”厉旭觉得自己的脸应该烫得可以煎鸡蛋了，但他没有拒绝。 

“不喜欢吗？”圭贤眨眨眼睛看着他脸红的样子 

“喜欢...” 

“喜欢就好。” 

“可是好奇怪...”厉旭掰着圭贤的手指头，嘟囔着 

“哪里奇怪？”圭贤反手扣住厉旭的手，十指相扣 

“你也是男生，我也男生...这样正常吗？” 

“你喜欢我不是吗？” 

“是喜欢啊。”厉旭盯着扣在自己指缝里细长的手指，还是懵懵的“那你就是我的男朋友了吗？” 

“是啊。” 

“你为什么笑得那么傻啊？”厉旭看着圭贤的傻笑的样子，他觉得这个圭圭好像跟他之前认识的不一样了，怎么变傻了。 

“因为我爱上了一个小傻瓜，所以我变傻了。” 

有被内涵到。厉旭一下子扑到圭贤身上，锤他胸口“你居然说我傻！” 

生活又回到了两天前的样子，只是这次两个人的气氛变得不一样了，比之前更加融洽了，似乎真的没了那层圭贤感觉到的隔阂。 

17 

这是厉旭在古堡生活的第十五天。 

往日的早上，只要他喊一声圭圭，就会有熟悉温柔的低音回应他，然后他就会安心的赖床。实际上从两个人成为情侣关系以后，他每天晚上都会直接钻进圭贤怀抱里睡觉，虽然圭贤的怀抱并不温暖，但是淡淡的薰衣草香似乎会让他睡得更好远离噩梦的侵扰。 

不过今天早上，他觉得不太对劲，不仅没有了熟悉的气味，连被拥抱的感觉都没有了。一翻身，果然没有人。床上只有他一个人。 

“他去哪儿了啊....”床单和被子上都还留有一点他的味道，可这并不能缓解他的不安。连衣服也没有换，就跳下床光着脚跑出了屋子，只是刚出门就懵了，这个古堡这么大，房间也很多，他会在哪里呢？没走几步就看到正在巡视的奈莉管家。 

“奈莉管家！圭圭呢？” 

“少爷在会议室”奈莉推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，笑眯眯的看着厉旭道 

“会议室？”虽然几乎已经逛过大部分房间，但是会议室似乎是第一次听说。 

“您需要先用早餐吗？” 奈莉看着他的样子就知道这是刚醒来，应该还没有吃过早餐吧 

“我要找圭圭...” 

“那我这就带您去。”奈莉是不会反驳他的话的，少爷已经说了这是他的伴侣，那就要像对待他一样对待厉旭少爷。 

“这个走廊尽头就是了。” 

“谢谢！” 他和圭贤约定好过，每天早上都要说早安要有早安吻才行，他今天就这么扔下自己跑了他怎么也要质问一下。 

会议室的门口站着一个人，是塞里。 

他对塞里已经没有了那么多恐惧，虽然一开始知道是塞里把他打晕带来古堡的时候还是很害怕的。塞里的样子还是挺凶巴巴的，厉旭花了很久才稍微适应了一下他的长相。 

“我可以进去吗？塞里。” 

塞里看到厉旭时有点为难，这是少爷的一个私人的会面，他不确定厉旭是不是能中途闯入。 

看着塞里犹豫的样子，厉旭无意识的撅起了嘴，他就是想要看一下他的圭圭嘛.... 

“我从门缝里看一下好不好？” 

塞里看着厉旭的样子，突然有点开窍，为什么圭贤少爷会喜欢这样一个人类了，他见过老爷和夫人给圭贤少爷介绍的女孩子，可没有一个像厉旭这样的。他也说不出来这种感觉...很特别... 

“那，您进去吧。”塞里最终还是松口了，轻轻打开了门。厉旭就迅速的溜了进去。 

18

圭贤昨晚就收到了来自“远房亲戚”的来信。也不是很重要的事情就没有告诉厉旭。这位远房亲戚也不算是远，不过是比较少见到，平时也只是信件来往。最近听说他交了男朋友。圭贤不禁开始怀疑，吸血鬼数量少是不是不仅因为生育能力底下，还是因为大部分都是同性恋.... 

他特意早一点醒来，认真的洗漱，穿好前一天让仆人准备好的正装。饮用了一杯新鲜血液补充了能量。在他去会议室前还是回到房间吻了吻厉旭的唇瓣，他刻意去漱了口，不希望血腥的味道沾染他的小王子甜蜜的梦境。 

“抱歉，今天不能让你在我怀里醒来了。待会见。”他轻声自言自语道。他知道厉旭是听不见的，因为他还在熟睡。 

于是他少见的晚了一分钟，不过他的亲戚一向早来，已经在会议室喝茶等候了。刚聊完近况，厉旭就闯了进来。实际上，圭贤是很注重面子的一个人，从他早早起床提前让人准备好今天的正装就知道，他到底有多考虑在人前的形象，就算是一个人在古堡也要换上西装。冷不丁跑进来的厉旭只穿着睡衣光着脚，无疑是对于以往的圭贤来说很丢面子的事情，毕竟古堡里的男仆女仆都是要穿上专门的工作服装的。可是现在的圭贤并不是以往的圭贤，看到厉旭的一刻突然很心动，仿佛他一直在等这一幕的出现一样。 

厉旭刚进屋就被明亮的阳光照射的睁不开眼，不管是卧室还是走廊都是暗的，突然的亮光让他睁不开眼睛。 

“圭圭...”他呼唤道 

“我在。”厉旭很自然的冲着声音的方向走了过去。这才发现古木长桌的对面居然还有两个人。原来圭圭早起是有客人吗？他这才恍然大悟，耳朵也敏感的红了起来。 

待厉旭走近，圭贤伸手揽过他的腰，把他拉到怀里，这个动作早已在半个月之内变得无比熟练。不过由于还有陌生人，厉旭多少还是有点害羞。 

“圭圭...” 

“嗯？” 

“有人在...”他用很小的声音说道，暗戳戳的用食指戳了戳圭贤的胸口，他觉得如果平时也就算了，被仆人看到也没什么...陌生人的话也太...太突然了 

“没关系的。”圭贤自然的握住厉旭戳来戳去的手。“正好要把你介绍给他们”他的声音很轻柔，仿佛在哄孩子一样。 

“可是我穿着睡衣啊...”厉旭也感觉到了丢人，自己半个月不当王子，就真的忘掉了很多礼仪啊... 

“没事。” 圭贤轻轻用鼻尖蹭蹭厉旭的脸蛋，宠溺几乎要溢出来。厉旭迅速在他鼻尖上一啄表示回应 

一哄再哄，终于小王子抬头看向对面的两个人。他怔住了，这个人是天使吗？ 

坐在阳光下那人皮肤白皙到有点反光，是和圭贤一样的冷白皮，双眼弯弯，笑起来嘴角还有一个明显的梨涡，头发是亚麻金色，及肩的长发低低的束成小辫子搭在肩上，额前的碎发修剪的薄薄的右斜不过眉毛。一身银色的西装，白色衬衫，连短靴都是白色的。厉旭有点呆住了。 

“你好呀，小家伙。”他的声音也很温柔，可和圭贤的不同，参杂的一点沙哑，还有一点疏离的礼貌。 

“您好...我叫厉旭”他突然不知道应该怎样介绍自己，要说是圭圭的恋人？男朋友？另..另一半？ 

“我叫正洙，是圭贤的堂哥。” 

“堂哥？”厉旭有点惊讶，他好像都没有听说过圭贤提起除了他父母外祖母以外的其他人...他侧头去看圭贤，却看到圭贤眼里的嫌弃和否定。他似乎也从来没见过这样的神情。 

“这位，是我的恋人。”正洙继续介绍道。厉旭看向那个红衣男子，居然也是男生？那人似乎一直是站着的，在看周围柜子里的摆件和古董。他一身暗红色西装只有衬衣是白色的一头波浪卷发过耳，是银白色的。皮鞋也是红色的。胸口别着一副形状奇特的太阳镜。身上的气质与面前这位完全相反，是一股叛逆不羁的气质。 

“他叫希澈，澈啊，你也来打个招呼吧。”实际上希澈在厉旭进门的时候就看见了，只是看了两个人的小互动之后觉得无聊，就转头继续看古董了。 

“你好”希澈酷酷的说。 

“您好，我叫厉旭。”他又重复了一遍。 

“厉旭是人类。”圭贤突然插了一句。 

“哦？我还以为是精灵呢。”正洙笑着说道。 

“谢谢....那，您也是吸血鬼吗？”厉旭有点好奇。 

“是的哦，不过希澈不是。” 

“他是也是人类吗？” 

“他是天使哦。” 

“什么？”厉旭惊呆了，他立刻看向圭贤一脸的“真的吗？” 

“他确实是。”圭贤回了他一个肯定的眼神 

“那他的翅膀.....”天使不是都有翅膀的吗？他怎么没有。 

“他有，只是收起来了，你记得龙娅吗，她的翅膀也是收起来的。” 

“哇....原来天使就是长这个样子的吗？”厉旭一脸神奇。自从来了古堡，真的是大开眼界。 

“先不说天使了，你不饿吗？你没吃早餐就跑来了吧。” 

“嗯，现在有点饿了。”一心来找圭圭，把自己的早餐都忘了。“这不是醒来之后没见到你，就来找你嘛....”他小声嘟囔着。 

圭贤听了这话，嘴边是忍不住的微笑 

正洙看到这一幕，拽拽身边的希澈一脸姨母笑。 

“那你先去吃点东西，换个衣服回来，乖。” 

“嗯！”厉旭迅速点头答应了。“正洙....正洙先生，希澈先生，我先离开一下。”相比之前匆忙的跑进来，他又恢复了礼仪，正式的鞠了一躬，然后离开了。


	7. 我愿意！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有83line客串～

18  
“真好。圭贤啊，你也找到了伴侣了。你很喜欢那孩子吧。”正洙微笑着说道。  
“可不是，两个人都要粘到一起去了任谁都能看出来吧。”希澈顺势补了一句，顺手搭在正洙肩上。  
“很喜欢。”圭贤回答得很肯定，嘴角也是抑制不住的幸福笑容。  
“可他是人类啊。”希澈补了一句“寿命有限。”  
“哎，希澈...”正洙用胳膊肘碰碰希澈，叫他别说这么扫兴的话。  
“没事....” 圭贤垂下了头，这个现实问题，他是早晚要考虑的。  
圭贤的意思是，他知道人类的生命是短暂的。但他是不会强迫的，只是他想要厉旭心甘情愿的说出陪他永生这样的话。  
“哎，你这样等也太慢了。”希澈是个急脾气“我去帮你问就是了。”  
“不必了。慢慢来就是了。他既然已经是我的伴侣了，总有一天会的吧”  
“希澈，每个人都有他独特的性格。”正洙轻轻拍了拍希澈搭在自己肩上的手道。  
“那我先出去溜溜，你俩聊吧。”希澈揉了揉头发，插着兜走了出去。

希澈离开之后，十分钟，厉旭回来了，享受了美味的早餐，他不急不缓的慢悠悠的走了回来。他还是有点认生的。在靠近会议室门口的地方，他放慢了脚步，虽然他跟圭贤很有话聊，但是那位正洙先生就不一定了。  
塞里看见厉旭走了过来就想开门，厉旭示意他不要开门。  
“您不进去吗？”  
“不，先不了。”  
其实厉旭也在犹豫，他知道他的生命只有几十年，和吸血鬼上百的寿命相比，也不过是24小时中的一个小时罢了。他会变老，变丑，还会死亡。或许那个时候他会忘了自己吧。如果自己变成吸血鬼会不会更好呢。可是他讨厌血腥的味道，他更喜欢人类的食物。他难过的揪了揪梳好的头发，坐在离着会议室门口不远的楼梯上独自纠结。其实他隐隐觉得，他离下决心变成吸血鬼就差一点，就差那么一点....他总觉得有什么东西还没有点破，就差一个时机？  
他昨天下午去找了玲婆婆，婆婆却告诉他，这个要靠他们俩，她不能说太多，该帮的都帮过了。于是厉旭就这么灰溜溜的回来了，昨天直到睡觉前圭圭还是很暖心的对他一顿哄。

他的目光突然瞟到站在门口的塞里，塞里和圭圭一起长大，不如问问他的想法好了。上一次玲婆婆好像也是这样说的，要跳出这段关系很多事情才能看得更清，可是，他现在和圭贤几乎是热恋的关系，想跳出来是不可能的。问问旁边人的看法或许更好。尤其是塞里，他应该看得最清楚，也是最了解圭贤的。他已经从圭圭的口中了解到了很多关于他的故事，但他这次想要趁机从旁人口中了解他。

“塞里。”他走到塞里身边，拽拽他的衣角。“你过来一下。我想跟你聊聊。”  
塞里身高接近190，厉旭跟他讲话都要仰头，很费劲。就拉着他坐在楼梯上。  
“没关系的，你不用担心，又不会有人突然攻击这里。你就跟我聊聊圭圭嘛。”  
“呃，您想从哪里开始听，或者，您想听什么...”厉旭的话他是不能不听的，毕竟在全古堡的仆人眼里厉旭已经是古堡的新晋男主人了。  
“从你们认识开始讲吧”  
“那也太长了...讲一下午都讲不完吧”塞里的表达能力不是很强，他觉得如果按自己的表达方式怕是两天都讲不完。  
“那你说说在你印象里圭贤是什么样的人吧，这样不勉强吧？”  
“少爷很孤独，很勇敢也很独立”  
“孤独和独立我都能理解，勇敢吗？他都不走出古堡诶....”  
“少爷不走出古堡跟他的性格有关，不是他不勇敢。”塞里耐心的解释道“他并不喜欢人类，或者说对于人类那一套社会规则很反感。”  
“他不喜欢人类？”厉旭有点惊讶，他自己不就是人类....  
“在您来之前，这个古堡是没有人类的。”  
“那你从哪里看到他很勇敢？”  
“你知道吸血鬼的恢复能力很快对吧，如果划破了皮肤，也会很快愈合。”  
“嗯，知道。”  
“在少爷18岁的时候就被老爷放去试炼了，应该说他是自己主动要求的。”  
“试炼是什么？”  
“那是一个很远很远的地方，据说有凶兽还有各种危险的陷阱的地方，是一个丛林。老爷本来不想这么快放他去的，他是当时最小的参与者，按照吸血鬼的界定50岁才算是成年。所有的参与者必须要在试炼场中生存三个月，在试炼场地再次开启之前活着，才算成功，不过，大部分人类应该不知道这些。”  
厉旭摇了摇头，他确实不知道，他以前的生活实在是离这些都太远了。  
“然而，能在那里活下来靠得不是体力和生存能力，更多的是心计和计谋。每个参与者都会有一块牌子证明自己是参与者，如果夺下的牌子越多，就证明他们的能力越强，在24h以内拿不回牌子就算是失败，会被逐出试炼。而且参与者都可以自己带武器。而少爷他只带了一把匕首就去了。”  
“少爷只想证明自己已经很独立了。结果他回来的时候身上的伤都还没有愈合，甚至一条腿的大腿骨几乎断掉，他也没有告诉老爷去接他，他自己回来的。”  
“什么...”厉旭倒吸了一口凉气，这样的治愈速度都愈合不了的伤口和断肢...还有这样残忍的试炼，他都经历过什么...  
“当时有500位参与者，您猜少爷最后得了多少个牌子？”  
“20个？”厉旭不知道该怎么估计，在他面前的圭贤就是人畜无害的样子，除了温柔还是温柔，偶尔逗逗他，他没有办法想象17岁的圭圭是什么样子，在那样残酷的比赛里。  
“103个。”  
“什么？！”  
“据少爷自己说他杀了将近几十个参赛者，最后存活下来的也不过60个人。从此少爷也在这场比赛中扬名，尤其是在这一次存活的人口中成为了传说的存在。”  
他，杀过人，厉旭惊讶的捂住了嘴，他的这段过去是太过残酷了吗，才没有和他提起过...  
“总之，因为这件事，老爷把古堡交给了少爷，然后就和夫人离开了，少爷还有个姐姐，不过也因为找到了伴侣，搬出了古堡。”塞里说着仍然一脸崇敬 “那个试炼是所有种族都可以参与的，他应该是那个时候认识的人类，不过，大概是被骗了才会那么反感吧。我也参加过试炼，我想知道到底有多难。我35岁的时候去了一次，狼人的伤口愈合速度不比吸血鬼慢，我还是半狼人半吸血鬼血统，可是我回来的时候是少爷去接的我...”他惭愧的低下了头“我虽然活着，可根本没法自己回来。可少爷当年是一条腿几乎断掉的状态回来的...”  
厉旭听完，感觉心都揪了起来，他现在20，却无法想象比他还小，18岁的圭圭是怎么挺过样的疼痛。听完许久，他也没有讲话，只是沉默。  
“厉旭少爷，我是不是吓到您了...”  
“没有，我只是有些，难过罢了。谢谢你告诉我这些，我真的还不了解他呢”  
“毕竟少爷他也从来没有这样过”塞里突然补道  
“什么？”  
“不知道这样说您会不会觉得尴尬...”  
“？”  
“首先，既然您每天都跟少爷一起睡，咳咳。”塞里有点尴尬的咳嗽了一下，厉旭的耳朵瞬间就红了起来...  
“嗯...是”他有点想要把脸埋在膝盖里，啊，为什么从别人嘴里说出来这么尴尬....  
“您应该知道少爷他用一种脂油，是薰衣草味道的。”  
“是的，你怎么知道。”  
“那个实际上是帮助睡眠的...尤其是对于频繁的噩梦有很好的疗效”  
“怪不得我那天虽然做了噩梦还能睡得特别好.....我很喜欢那个味道...”  
“但是，少爷已经很多年没有用那个了。”  
“为什么。”  
“他从试炼回来之后总是被噩梦侵扰，于是夫人找了精灵大夫来给少爷看病，调制出了这个薰衣草脂油。那之后两年少爷都在用。因为那确实是很大的阴影对于他来说。那之后少爷不再做噩梦也就没有再用。可是从您来的第二天，他又让人按照当年的方子做了那个脂油。”  
“那他为什么....难道？”  
“少爷是为了您。”  
“真的吗...”  
“他怕直接用在您身上会反感，因为他每次涂的时候感觉身上像是被包了一层膜，透不过气。他如果用在自己身上只要跟您靠得近，就会有效....”  
“所以...”他一瞬间就想到了很多，是不是他第一天晚上做梦的时候说了什么，关于噩梦的话，第二天早上在那样搂着自己。第二天圭圭怕他会做噩梦就涂了脂油，他才能睡得安稳。原来他一直都，这么照顾自己吗？到底要多细心才能.....厉旭有点想哭，圭圭到底有多爱他，他不知道，但他现在知道，一定比他想的更多。  
“少爷自从试炼之后变得洁癖了很多，没有人能用他的浴室，而且每天都要仆人固定时间清洁，换上干净的毛巾。可是您第一天就用了他的浴室，他答应的很爽快吧。”  
“您和少爷之前分开住的时候，水龙头里的水是冷的，要跟龙娅说。可是您之前在少爷卧室就不需要，那是因为他会在您吃完晚饭之后就通知仆人烧水。他知道您习惯晚上泡热水澡。第一天晚上的热水是少爷本来要用的，他让给了您，只能后来洗了个温水澡。他一直在默默观察您的习惯。”  
厉旭默而不语，每一句话，每一个细节都像是敲在他心口上，有这样的伴侣，到底还能再要求什么呢？厉旭甚至觉得自己贪婪了，是他太自私了，为什么没有问玲婆婆关于圭贤的事情呢，只是一直问自己会怎么样。明明感情是两个人的事情啊。

“我觉得少爷对您的用心程度，是我从来都没有见过的。”  
“所以我觉得少爷应该会跟您说得更多，以后的日子。”  
“少爷他一直都很孤独，尤其是老爷夫人离开之后。除了他已经认识的朋友亲戚，或者机缘巧合下来这里工作的仆人，就再也没有别人来过了。我从小陪着少爷长大，他是个很悲观的人，他也从来都不在乎什么，他觉得所有人都会有离开的时候。他在我印象里就连微笑，次数都很少，可是现在他和您在一起，我总能看见他开心的笑，您也发现了不是吗？”  
“说起来我也要感谢您，能陪着少爷，他很缺一个懂他的人，一个陪他的人。我虽然是他的很好的朋友，很了解他的人，可是我不懂音乐我没有办法和他就交流关于音乐关于书籍的话题。其实少爷一开始的时候想过，如果您离开，他也不会去挽留不会去找，因为他讨厌强迫或强迫别人。是我的粗鲁，把您带来，也感谢您，能留下。”说着塞里站了起来，认真的冲厉旭鞠了一躬。  
“谢谢你，塞里。”他有点哽咽，眼圈也是红红的。“我要出去走走...”

19  
厉旭在古堡里漫无目的地走着，想着过去的这些半个月，有多少细节是自己注意不到的。似乎从第二天开始，一切都在围着自己转。他原先真的是什么都不在乎的人吗。走着走着，看到了一个红色的人影，起先还吓了一跳，毕竟昏暗的走廊里，突然看见红色的东西还是挺吓人的，平时都是和圭贤一起走，就算突然出现什么，他也可以本能的躲在圭贤身后，现在，他可没有地方躲。  
“您....您是希澈先生吗？”厉旭揉了揉眼睛，想起来这个暗红色的衣服很像之前在会议室见到的客人。  
“哦，是你啊，小家伙，你叫厉旭吗？”希澈转过身来看着他  
“对，是我！”他没想到希澈先生还记得他，他本能的觉得像这么酷的人应该是那种谁名字都记不得的性格。  
“要聊聊吗？”希澈冲他一挑眉。  
“聊什么？”厉旭刚认识他不到半个小时，能聊什么？  
“聊聊圭贤啊”  
“啊，圭贤怎么了？”  
“你喜欢他吗？”  
“喜欢，非常喜欢。”厉旭一脸真诚，经过刚才的对话，他似乎更加喜欢圭圭了，或者应该叫爱吧。  
“那你愿意永远和他在一起吗？”  
“或许之前还在犹豫，现在，我确定了，我愿意的。”  
希澈有点惊讶，之前圭贤说他不确定，这么快就肯定了？还没等希澈说下一句，厉旭先开口了  
“您不是天使吗？为什么会在人间啊？不用回去吗？”相比起自己的感情，厉旭更好奇天使和吸血鬼的神奇爱情。  
“因为正洙啊....”说到这个话题，希澈的眼神变得怅然了。  
“人类总说缘法，我挺相信的。如果我不下界来办事，就遇不到正洙了”  
“您愿意讲吗？”厉旭要尊重对方的想法，毕竟，万一对于他人来说并不是好启齿的事情，不说也罢，这也是基本的礼仪了  
“当然...我先给你看个东西。”  
“？”只见希澈解开了西装扣子和衬衫“？！！您...”厉旭突然有了不是一家人不进一家门的错觉，毕竟圭圭也这样干过？  
只见他露出来的左侧的蝴蝶骨上竖着有一道一米长的疤痕，看着十分可怖。  
突然一道光闪过，右侧的蝴蝶骨居然伸出一只翅膀。厉旭第一次见到天使的翅膀，是纯白色的，像鸟儿一样，他不敢去摸，只是呆呆的看着。  
希澈转过身，严肃的看着他，又收回了翅膀。  
“你看到了吗”  
“看到了”  
“我在追赶恶魔的时候，被他用从地狱带出来的刀刃砍伤了左侧的翅膀，来自地狱的东西是有腐蚀性的，尤其是对于天使来说，我的左翅就这样断掉了。虽然最后他被赶回了地狱，我却无法回去了，我晕在了森林里，是正洙捡到了我。我们两个的性格非常极端，可我却知道，我无法逃离他，我有一个修复翅膀重返天堂的机会，被我拒绝了。我想陪着正洙。失去翅膀的天使是会死的。虽然不是现在，当我再也无法打开另一边翅膀的时候，我就会变成会老会死的人类。但是幸好吸血鬼是会死的。”他自嘲的笑笑，背靠着栏杆，仰头看着天花板“我希望我能陪他到最后，看谁熬得过谁。”  
“这样啊....”  
“小家伙，你是人类。”希澈侧头看着厉旭，那双水蓝色的眸子透着锋利的光芒似乎能看透厉旭的心思。  
“我知道”厉旭的鹿眸并不躲闪，认真的回到道。  
“走吧，带我逛逛古堡吧。”希澈很满意厉旭的回答，又收敛了气场，轻松道  
“其实我也不是很熟”  
“什么？”  
“我刚到这里半个月”  
“半个月也应该知道不少了吧？”  
“除了卧室，书房，琴房，厨房，裁缝铺，还有大门，中庭，后院我就不知道别的地方了。卧室，也是圭圭的卧室，客房我也只知道一间，其他我都不太清楚...”厉旭掰着手指头数着他知道的地方，好像也不少了...  
“没想到啊，圭贤这小子居然还是情场高手。”  
“什么？”  
“没事，你以后喊我哥就行了。”希澈突然跟他勾肩搭背道  
“那个...希澈哥，我们还是保持距离比较好，我不习惯”  
“啧...行吧，那你带我去你知道的地方走一走吧。然后回到他俩的那个会议室，估计也该聊完了。”  
“好。那个希澈哥，我能问你一个问题吗？”  
“可以啊”  
“你后背的红色痕迹和脖子上红点是你自己挠的吗？我好像都够不到...”小旭一脸单纯的看着希澈，还试图自己摸后背。  
“咳咳咳...不是..”希澈有点尴尬的咳嗽了一下，正洙啊正洙，你怎么就不能下手轻点呢...  
“啊！是不是你后背痒，让正洙..正洙哥给你挠的啊？”小旭的棕色鹿眸闪亮亮的仿佛上课回答问题正确求表扬的小朋友  
“哈...哈哈...是...”算了，希澈想，就糊弄过去吧。  
“那我们走吧！”厉旭开心的走在他前面，还哼着他最喜欢的歌  
看着厉旭的背影，希澈又开始感慨，看来圭贤这小子要是想享福还早着啊，这个小家伙根本就是一张白纸嘛。

20  
当希澈和厉旭回到会议室的时候，正洙和圭贤也聊得差不多了，厉旭跳过了午餐没有吃，只是路过厨房的时候跟龙娅打了个招呼，叫她晚上不要做饭了，吃中午的就好。  
“那么我走了哦。”圭贤和厉旭把两位客人送出了大门。  
“正洙哥希澈哥再见。”  
“小厉旭再见咯～”正洙还是一脸的天使笑容  
“拜！”而希澈还是那样酷酷的。或许他们两个换个身份就更贴合了呢，厉旭想着。

“你和希澈哥聊了很多吗？”圭贤牵着厉旭的手走回了古堡。  
“没有很多，他还是很能说的。”  
“总没有正洙哥能说。好累，跟他聊一天。”圭贤从后面搂着厉旭在怀里，把头靠在厉旭的肩上，他觉得厉旭就像一杯新鲜的血液一样，给予他能量，但是并不需要他真的喝掉这杯血液，只需要跟他挨得近就好了。  
“辛苦啦，圭圭”说着转身捧着他的脸给了他一个认真的吻。他很喜欢圭圭唇瓣的触感，凉凉的也软软的。  
“嗯～有灵九一个吻，我就不累了。”说着蹭了蹭厉旭的鼻尖，牵着他的手回了古堡。

晚上吃完晚餐，厉旭在卧室沙发上读着一本书，虽然已经决定了要当吸血鬼这件事，但是，他要找个机会告诉他才行，厉旭又苦恼了起来，苦恼不如泡澡。  
打开浴室的水龙头，热水流了出来，他怔怔的盯着不断流出来冒着蒸汽的热水出神，成为吸血鬼不是一件小事，是要改变他人生的事情。放好水之后，他抱膝坐在浴池里，大概是有点累了，想着想着就在浴池里睡着了。  
圭贤写完回信交给家里的邮差之后，回到了卧室，他知道厉旭应该就在里面，浴室的门是没有锁的。他推门进去就看到了浴池中的厉旭，他本来想退一步出来，却发现厉旭已经睡着了。他脱掉了上衣，走过去把厉旭抱了出来。温热的肌肤贴着他的上身和双臂，此时的圭贤是如此的想要就这么抱着他，让他贴近他。似乎是这样的动作吵到了本来就没有睡得很深的厉旭，他睁开了眼睛，却发现自己正被圭贤抱着，而圭圭竟然是没有穿上衣的。浴室的光是昏暗的，厉旭进来的时候还点上了两个蜡烛熏香，气氛变得十分暧昧。  
“圭圭，你怎么没穿，衣服。”说实话，两个人同床共枕半个月了，这样的肌肤之亲好像还没有。厉旭还是相当保守的。  
“你在浴池里睡着了。”圭贤的喉结上下滚动着，声音变得有些沙哑。厉旭那双纯洁清澈的鹿眸在他眼里变成了最勾人利器。他的眼神划过厉旭身上的每一处，他想要占有这个小王子，他很想。  
“圭圭你嗓子怎么了？”厉旭觉得圭圭的眼神似乎跟以往不太一样也没有多想。伸手揽住他的脖子试图去揉他的喉结。难不成今天跟正洙哥聊天聊哑了？？  
“没事。”他清了清嗓子，压住内心的冲动，把厉旭抱回了房间。  
“！我....我没穿衣服！”厉旭后知后觉，那刚刚圭贤的眼神....厉旭紧张的咽了咽口水。讲真，就算是圭贤当时说要怎么样他是不会拒绝的。他像只小猫一样乖乖的窝在被子里，开始纠结。而圭贤已经去冲澡了。  
等圭贤围着一条浴巾出来的时候，只见厉旭只露着一个脑袋，躺在被窝里。他也只是瞄了一眼，就去衣帽间换了睡衣。吹熄蜡烛之后，刚掀开被子躺在床上，旁边的金毛小猫咪就扑了上来。  
“你没穿衣服？”圭贤惊了，这好像不是他们家灵九的风格。  
“圭圭，你刚刚是不是...”厉旭在纠结措辞  
“是。”圭贤没有等他纠结完就回答了  
“你知道我要说什么？”厉旭有点慌  
“我不想，强迫你。”圭贤的手扶住厉旭的腰，他能感受到厉旭腰微微的颤抖。  
“其实，就算你说，我也没有不愿意。”他小声回应道“因为我爱你啊。”  
“真的吗...”圭贤等这句我爱你很久了。他的惊喜超过了小王子主动跟他说性。  
“真的。”厉旭伸手挑开了圭贤的睡衣扣子。虽然他不知道该怎么做，但本能的去做他觉得应该做的事情。圭贤的手顺着厉旭的后腰下滑，他浑身感到一阵酥麻。  
“呃...”后腰是他敏感的地方，他忍不住呻吟出声，爱人的指尖划过他的敏感部位，挑起了他的情欲。  
“圭圭...”他低声呼唤道“我第一次..”他俯身在吻上他的唇，任由圭贤在他身上探索。  
“我知道。”他放开了小王子，去浴室拿了一罐东西回来，他知道厉旭是初经人事更一定要保护好他。他拧开了盖子淡淡的薰衣草香也飘了出来，  
“圭圭？这是那个脂油？” 厉旭好奇地看着他在手指上裹上了脂油，又跨坐在他腰上，两个人的性器若有若无的摩擦着，小王子是十分敏感的，只觉得脸颊发烫。  
圭贤纤长的手指裹着润滑剂一样的脂油缓缓探入他的后庭，那个还没有被探索过的地方，穴口四周的软肉还十分敏感，他不急不缓的慢慢探索着。  
“放松....别紧张”圭贤轻轻在厉旭耳边说道，毕竟是第一次有异物探入，厉旭多少有点紧张。  
厉旭也摸到圭贤下面那慢慢挺起的部位，双手在他的阴茎上滑动着，探入后庭的食指增加到了两个，摩擦起火，他的下体和圭贤的实实在在的碰到了一起。  
“圭圭，热...”他尽量让自己靠近圭贤的身体，毕竟圭贤的身体更清凉一些。当圭贤成功在厉旭后庭插入三指的时候他觉得差不多了。  
“灵九，我要进去了，可能第一次会疼，要忍一下。”他的嗓音沾染了情欲有些发哑，语气还是一样的温柔。  
“嗯。”厉旭轻声应允了，爱一个人，就是会想与他肌肤相贴，融为一体，他想他能忍住。在进去的一刹，他还是疼的怀疑人生，原本打算搭在圭贤肩上的手却死死扣住了他的肩膀，幸好他没有指甲，不然非要把他的皮肤都抓破，眼泪也不由自主的从眼角涌了出来。  
“很疼吗。”虽然圭贤也感觉到了肩上的力量，但对他来说并不算什么，他更担心他的小王子。  
“没事。”听到他的回答，圭贤也只是慢慢的抽动着，生怕再弄疼他，况且第一次本来就很紧。  
“可以...可以再快一点的。”厉旭像是适应了疼痛，小声在他耳边说道。  
要有了恋人的允许，圭贤每次插入都带了点力气，体液的分泌加上脂油的润滑，他的肠壁也不再那么的紧。在撞击之下，厉旭已经没了力气讲话，只是喘气，原来这种事情居然这么累人吗。  
“圭圭，我快...我快要出来了。”  
“我也是...”摩擦和撞击的速度加快，还是小王子先到了高潮，一股带着滚烫体温的浊液喷在圭贤的小腹上，随后他也在他的后穴射出一股体液，也终于可以停下了。圭贤慢慢从厉旭的后庭退了出来，连带着还有体温的精液抽了出来。厉旭也没了力气，直接软趴趴的躺在圭贤胸口。  
“圭圭...我要洗澡...”他只觉得下半身好似乎沾满了体液，不舒服，而且腰也隐隐作痛。圭贤伸手捋了捋，厉旭眼前被汗水黏在一起 碎发“不再来一次了吗？”  
厉旭睁大了眼睛看着他，什么？再来？还没等他反应过来就已经被他的圭圭“温柔”的压在了下面。其实他是不反感的，只是这是他第一次，就要被吃两次吗？吸血鬼果然不是人...体力真好。  
厉旭已经不知道是第几次之后，终于昏昏沉沉的在圭贤怀里睡着，他真没力气了，他睡着之前最后的想法就是，后悔，非常后悔，这个吸血鬼是多久没开过荤了...他被圭贤吃抹的不能再干净了。

第二天早上，厉旭连喊圭圭的力气都没有了。闭着眼也精准的伸手拍了拍圭贤的脸，告诉他自己醒了。  
“醒了？”  
“嗯。”  
“等下去洗澡吧。”  
“可是我腰好疼。屁股也疼”有求必应，圭贤还没睁眼就摸到了厉旭的腰，轻轻的揉着，至于屁股，也顺手揉了吧，不过小王子的屁股倒是软软的弹性也很好，圭贤开始反思，自己昨天是不是太不怜香惜玉了。  
“水好了，要去吗？”  
“抱我。”厉旭话不多说，就直接伸手了。也不在意都是赤身裸体，既然昨晚都做了，好像一块洗澡也不是问题了。在热水里泡着，厉旭觉得骨头都要散架了。昨天到底经历什么样的折磨。他慢慢挪到圭贤身边，然后坐在腿上，然后，盯～  
“干嘛盯我？”  
“你昨天晚上都对我做了什么？”  
“你不记得了吗？”  
“后面不太记得了。”  
“那就太可惜了。”  
“为什么？”  
“你一直说很舒服啊。”  
“闭嘴！”这个吸血鬼不仅是冷血动物，还是个没有羞耻心的家伙！怎么什么都往外说！！还面不改色心不跳！

总之，在仆人迅速处理好床上用品之后，厉旭就穿着睡衣乖乖在床上坐着，等着圭圭给他拿早点上楼。  
待圭贤像个管家一样推开门的时候，看到一头蓬松金色卷发的厉旭正乖乖坐在床的中央，他的心变得软榻榻的，在他眼里厉旭不管什么是时候都是可爱的，都想去抱抱他，尤其是现在像个小洋娃娃。  
“我的灵九少爷，这是您的早餐。”圭贤把小桌子架在床上，摆好了早餐  
“谢谢我的圭圭管家。”他侧头吻了圭贤的脸颊。  
“对了，圭圭，我昨天决定了。”厉旭嚼着松饼突然说道  
“决定了什么？”圭贤摇晃着一杯白葡萄酒看着他。陪吃早餐已经变成了日常。  
“就是我决定要成为吸血鬼，陪你一辈子的打算了。”  
圭贤手里的高脚杯微微摇晃，他几乎觉得自己是在幻听。可厉旭一脸认真的样子告诉他，他是认真的。  
“我以为，我还要再等一个月或者两个月或者更长...”  
“我不要你再等了。就留住我现在的样子吧。”听了他的决定，圭贤反而沉默了。  
“圭圭你怎么了？你不愿意吗？”他也吃完了盘子里的食物。拉过圭贤的手，也没有说话，他能不能成为吸血鬼，全靠圭圭，所以他的决定重要，圭圭的决定更重要。

圭贤没有想到厉旭会答应的这么快，他不知道为什么厉旭会这么快转变思维，从昨天那句我爱你开始，他就知道厉旭已经想好了，只是他反而有点犹豫了。  
“成为吸血鬼，就会失去原本的体温...”  
“你是怕这个？”厉旭没有想到，圭贤纠结的居然是这个。  
“你爱我，难道只是爱我的体温嘛？你要是这样随便找几个人类就好了啊，猫猫狗狗不都可以？”  
“我爱的是你，你这个人，可我也舍不得有体温的你”  
“那也没有关系，那就在我即将变老的时候把我变成吸血鬼吧！你还能再享受十几年的温度。”  
“厉旭，谢谢你。”圭贤把小桌子从床上拿了下去，把厉旭搂在怀里。  
“不用谢我，我也要谢谢你不是吗。对我这么好，收留我。你做的事情我都知道....我愿意陪着你。”

从此这座古堡里多了一个男主人，他们会一直一直相爱到他们在真正老去。


	8. 番外（一）关于记忆的故事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说是番外，其实就是同一个世界观下的另一对，不过，还是有交集的。下一个番外会更新两对的交集√

00 

李东海是一只精灵 

东海大海里的精灵，所以他叫李东海 

为什么姓李，因为他被一个老头当美人鱼从沙滩上捡回家的时候，那个老头姓李。 

申东熙是一个减肥成功的吸血鬼 

为什么吸血鬼要减肥 

因为他吃了太多人类的食物，脂肪堆积，不健康了 

01 

当申东熙把李东海捡回家的时候他是想把他做成标本的。这么好看一张脸，虽然没有呼吸没有心跳，翅膀也是耷拉着的，但是做成标本摆在家里也是蛮好的。 

当申东熙打算用水清理一下这个精灵的身体的时候，他突然活了………申东熙撇撇嘴，真没劲啊… 

“善良的人啊，你有什么愿望想要实现” 

“首先我不是人” 

“？”李东海懵了而且接不上下一句了 

“其次你只是精灵不是灯神，是不可能实现别人愿望的” 

“…”李东海又蔫了，趴在浴缸里，一双水汪汪的海蓝色大眼睛盯着申东熙转身离开的身影。 

百试百灵的开场白怎么突然就不好用了呢 

吸干了浴缸里的水，李东海彻底活了过来，淡蓝色透明的翅膀都变得亮亮的。 

“我叫李东海！是大海的精灵，你叫什么啊？” 

李东海穿着不合身的白色衬衣，背后还为了翅膀扯出了大口子。此时他正围着申东熙转来转去。 

申东熙觉得烦了，他想把这个比东海大海还热情的精灵给扔出城堡去。但是他还是忍住了，良好的教养时刻提醒着他，不能粗鲁。 

“我叫申东熙。” 

“什么东西？”李东海耳朵仿佛进水了，没有听清 

“申！东！熙！”申东熙咬咬牙，这个精灵怎么耳朵还不好使呢？怕不是故意的。 

“哦哦哦，那我喊你东熙哥吧！” 

忍………… 

“东熙哥你有没有鱼啊，我想吃鱼” 

“你一个精灵还用吃鱼？” 

“我馋了嘛，烤鱼炸鱼都行” 

“？你还是不是大海的精灵了？海里的生物这么多吃法你都懂？” 

“我爷爷跟我说，酒肉穿肠过，佛祖心中留” 

“莫？？”怎么还有东方佛教？？ 

“总之，没有关系的！” 

申东熙觉得这个精灵太奇怪了……他开始怀疑这个精灵是不是故意装死等着被他捡回家 

妈妈说的对，路边的东西不要随便捡…容易出大问题，然而大问题现在已经有了，好像也没法退货了。 

“东熙哥，你又好多漂亮的珠宝首饰诶” 

“那不是我的” 

“那是谁的” 

“另一个吸血鬼的” 

“你们俩合住一个城堡吗？” 

“你怎么这么多问题…” 

“呜…”东海的海蓝色大眼睛又开始眨巴眨巴，瞬间蓄满了泪水。 

“你别骗我…你是海精灵，水精灵的近亲，眼泪不是顺手就来…”申东熙嘴上说着，心里还是有点心疼的，这样楚楚可怜的大眼睛大概谁看了都会心疼吧… 

“喔…………”看着东海蔫哒哒的样子好像是真的伤心了 

“好啦好啦…珠宝的主人最近被他伴侣吐槽首饰太多，不得不送给我一批。” 

“那东熙哥你不戴上看看吗？” 

李东海没有经过申东熙的允许就抓着戒指往他手上套。 

申东熙开始反思自己是不是太放纵这个精灵了。 

“东熙哥，你看你看，很好看啊，和你的手指很配” 

不得不说，这个精灵眼光蛮好的，这几个戒指确实适合自己。 

“哥！哥！你看这是不是情侣的！” 

“喔，好像是噢” 

“你看我戴上正好，嘻嘻，我跟哥也是情侣戒指啦” 

“？？”申东熙没有抓住机会打断他的话，但是为什么事情向着奇怪的地方走了…自来熟的有点太太快了吧 

02 

第一天晚上，申东熙打算给李东海安排一个房间睡，却被拒绝了 

“我跟哥睡一个房间就行” 

“我的房间只有一张床” 

“我睡地上！我不怕冷，我也不会感冒” 

“我给你搬个鱼缸你睡那里算了” 

“哎呀，东熙哥不要开玩笑啦” 

这天晚上李东海真的就睡在申东熙卧室的地板上了。穿着申东熙的衬衣，减肥前的size。 

申东熙还有点担心，给他盖了毯子。 

结果，第二天早上他觉得呼吸不畅。一睁眼，李东海居然趴在自己身上睡得香甜。 

他觉得他白瞎心疼李东海了。 

“你为什么在我身上…” 

“噢，东熙哥，我有梦游症” 

“梦游症能准确的梦游到我身上？” 

“能！”他信誓旦旦的点了点头 

申东熙不想说话，申东熙甚至想趁李东海睡觉时候把他扔出去…他还是忍住了，他很善良，申东熙开始给自己洗脑。 

第二天晚上，李东海被丢到了申东熙隔壁的客房睡觉。 

第二天早上，李东海又出现在了申东熙床上，和前一天的姿势都是一模一样的，仿佛复制黏贴。申东熙差点怀疑是不是时光倒流了 

第三天晚上，申东熙给自己的门装了锁。 

第三天早上，李东海就像个幽灵一样又跑到了申东熙床上… 

“李东海，你是不是属幽灵还是属鬼魂的的？”申东熙发出了灵魂一问。 

“不是，我是属精灵的” 

“那你为什么总能出现在我床上，我每天早上都以为我被鬼压床了” 

“哥你胡说什么呢，你自己就是吸血鬼，怎么还会被鬼压床” 

申东熙很后悔，反正现在就是后悔…非常后悔 

李东海这孩子不仅学东西快，学别人毒舌吐槽也快，精灵都是妖怪吧。赶是赶不走了，就凭他上了锁还能溜进来这个技能，他就知道，就算把他丢出去也能找回来，甚至准确的找到自己的卧室。 

申东熙有生以来，第一次遇到自己搞不定的人 哦不，精灵。他的脑子可以算到任何人，就是算不准他。 

03 

李东海很难过，申东熙不记得他了…他几次想跟他提以前，可是还是忍住了。他怎么能把自己忘了呢…他第一次见到他还是胖胖的样子，可是申东熙就是申东熙胖瘦都是他。 

他抱着膝盖在楼梯上哭了起来，哭着哭着就累了，横卧在楼梯上睡着了。 

申东熙路过楼梯看到了眼角留有泪珠的李东海 

他忍不住上去擦掉他眼泪，却听到了他的梦话 

“东熙哥不要再把我送走了…” 

申东熙突然觉得这个睡姿很眼熟，但是想不起来在哪里见过了。为什么是“再”呢，他从来没有把他丢出去过，难道他很早以前就认识自己？ 

申东熙不记得李东海的原因很多，李东海遇到他的时候不长这样。那个时候李东海还是少年，一头银色长发及腰，前碎挡眼，眼睛是深海蓝色。现在的李东海，不仅成年了，头发变成了淡金色，还是短碎发，前碎也不再挡眼，眸子也不是深海蓝色，而是更淡一些的海蓝色。还有一个原因李东海不知道，那就是，申东熙失忆过，被迫失忆。 

04 

二十几年前，申东熙还是有点胖的样子，他和圭贤在试炼里认识结成盟友。为了治疗身上的致命伤，吞食了一种副作用是会消除记忆的花。而圭贤一直对与申东熙为了保护他失去记忆这件事十分内疚。 

在没有失忆之前，他是认识李东海的，他甚至非常喜欢李东海。那个是时候李东海刚刚从海洋中诞生，连自己叫什么都不知道，到处乱飞，就这么误打误撞的进入了试炼场。遇到的第一个人，就是申东熙，于是产生了莫名的依赖。而申东熙则是觉得这个小家伙实在是太单纯了，在试炼场肯定会死的，就一直带在身边照顾。后来他遇到了正在被围攻的同类，圭贤。他的脑子飞速计算着，自己上去解围的成功率很低，但是不是不可以尝试，他又看着小海（因为没有名字就叫小海了）他又不想小海受伤，就把他藏进树洞里，但是当李东海发现申东熙已经重伤的时候，就自己跑了出来，试图用自己的凝聚周围的水帮他挡住攻击，可惜他还太小，力量不足，水护盾的反弹力量把他给弹到了树枝上。后来还是圭贤把他捡回来的。 

申东熙在养伤的时候和圭贤一交流才知道这小子到底是有多初生牛犊不怕虎，现在一个半月刚过，身上就带着25块牌子，而余下的一个半月是漫长的，他简直是不能再明显的目标了。而自然仇人也不少。申东熙知道他上了贼船，跑是跑不掉了，既然今天帮了圭贤，那帮人肯定觉得自己和他是一伙的。他很难过，为什么受伤害的总是他。他又看了一眼睡在篝火旁的小海，拿出了一张纸符，贴在小海身上，把他传送回了东海大海的沙滩上。虽然圭贤也没见过这样的东西，但是他知道，申东熙很神奇，什么东西都了解。不出意外，申东熙会留着小海到他出试炼场，可是他现在没有办法了。 

试炼场的最后一天，也是他伤得最重，性命危急的那一次，圭贤背着比他还重的申东熙在找那个他所谓的复生花，申东熙是因为他负伤的他必须负责。前一天申东熙就有预感，他的直觉很灵。用几个铜钱抛了抛就算到了第二天的情况，总之又是圭贤没见过的操作。他其实挺迷惑为什么这个只比他大三岁的吸血鬼，会这么多奇怪的东西。申东熙告诉他，如果自己快要死了，就去找复生花，圭贤听了个懵懂，还是勉强记住了花的样子。他问申东熙哪里能找到，申东熙说，阴暗的峡谷。而试炼场里只有那一个峡谷。圭贤原本是不信这些的，直到他断着一条腿，背着申东熙到了峡谷看到了那朵花，才知道，真的有命数。他想，如果他找不到复生花，他就把申东熙埋在这里。 

服用了复生花的申东熙醒了过来，却不认识眼前的圭贤。这时他才想起来，前一天申东熙所念叨的副作用。万幸他们曾经结过血契，盟友契约。通过血契他想起来了圭贤，却忘记了小海。那个时候的圭贤已经记不得还有小海这样重要的角色了。两个人出了试炼场就各回各家了，血契这种东西不受距离的干扰，一单成立终身成立，除非死亡，他们依旧保持联系。却不约而同的忘记了试炼场里发生过的事情，包括那个海精灵。 

李东海不知道申东熙后来发生过的事情，他被一个老爷爷捡回了家，他却再也找不到试炼场了。老爷爷给了他新的名字，教会了他很多东西。他却还是想找申东熙。他知道申东熙一定在这片大陆上，只是大陆太大，只能慢慢找。直到申东熙把他捡回家的前两天，他终于打听到了他的城堡。于是在他家附近装死，等着被捡走。因为他知道，当初他也是那么善良，把自己捡走带在身边的。 

他想，只要他又足够的毅力，一定可以让东熙哥记起他的。“李东海，加油！” 

05 

申东熙头疼了…半个月过去了 

他发现自己的城堡被画上了很多意义不明的涂鸦，这个海精灵怎么就不能安分一点呢。当他仔细看过那简易的火柴人涂鸦之后，发现好像是在讲一个故事… 

虽然他看不懂很多地方，他还是认出了他自己，李东海，还有圭贤。 

“圭贤？李东海还认识圭贤？”他的回忆瞬间跑到了试炼场，可是他服用了复生花…已经记不得那三个月发生的事情了。 

“东熙哥！”李东海站在城堡的顶上喊他 

“你在哪里干什么？”申东熙抬头看着他，阳光有些刺眼，逆着光，只能看见他的一个人形 

“你想起来没有？” 

“没有…” 

“那，你现在要记住” 

“什么？” 

“我喜欢你！从那个时候到现在，都喜欢你” 

面对突然的表白申东熙很不自然。哎西，这小子在说什么啊，突然的… 

李东海看申东熙没有反应，就从上面跳了下来。整整六层楼高的地方。可吓坏了申东熙，他下意识的跑去接住他。 

“你是不是疯了！”申东熙看着安安稳稳躺在自己怀里的李东海，简直快气死了。 

“我没疯，哥，你看你下意识就回来接我啊” 

“我有翅膀可以飞的，你还是来接住我了” 

“你的潜意识就是想要保护我的” 

“可是你忘记了为什么…”说着李东海又难过了… 

申东熙发不出脾气了。 

“对不起…我失忆了…”他垂着头说道“我从试炼场出来的前一天就失忆了…” 

“可我相信你，会想起来的”李东海的一双海蓝色的眼睛在阳光下比海水还要澄澈，他就那么看着申东熙。 

“我会努力想起来的…”他抬起头，就对上了那样的一双眸子。他的心颤抖了一下。这样的一双眼睛很熟悉很熟悉。就像那天他看到的睡姿一样熟悉。 

“走吧…”他拉过李东海的手。不知道为什么这个动作很自然…自然的就像他们从前就是这样一样。他想起了墙上的涂鸦。“我们以前就是这样吗？” 

“是的。以前你一直这样牵着我的手”掌心的触感无比熟悉，虽然现在申东熙的手掌没有那么软了，可是牵手的方式是一模一样的。 

06 

又过了半个月，这半个月他每天除了看涂鸦找回忆就是翻书找解决办法…他和李东海不知道试了多少种奇奇怪怪的药剂配方或是方法，可还是不行。 

“李东海，你不打算剪剪头发吗？”申东熙看着李东海那半长不短的头发问道。 

“不剪，我要留到及腰长，就像原先一样。” 

“你原先，就像壁画上那样吗？” 

“是的，个子矮矮的，头发很长，是银白色的” 

“精灵的头发会变色吗，我好像没听说过” 

“是会的，根据久居的地方会变化，你没发现我一个月前头发还是浅金色的，现在是亚麻金色的吗？” 

“发现了，我以为你去染发了” 

“东熙哥！我没事儿染什么头发啊！” 

“我以为嘛，你们年轻人不就喜欢折腾头发” 

“你也没有多大岁数啊，怎么就年轻人了” 

申东熙突然觉得李东海炸毛的样子很可爱。他笑了眉眼弯弯的笑了。李东海本来想说笑什么笑，可是看到那样的笑容突然不想说了。他第一次跟申东熙介绍自己的时候好像他也是这样笑着，眼睛笑成两个弯弯的月牙。 

“你怎么了？” 

“想到了以前…” 

“说实话我挺庆幸我失忆的” 

“为什么？” 

“你知道圭贤那小子，为了忘记试炼场发生的事情，两年都没睡好觉” 

“确实……”李东海也有这样的时候，他又是在野外露宿还是会时不时梦见以前的事情。 

“你有没有想过，如果我再也想不起来了” 

“哥一定会想起来的…” 

“我是说如果”申东熙看着窗外的阳光，他知道复生花的副作用几乎是不可逆的… 

李东海绕过长桌，坐在申东熙旁边，把头轻轻靠在他肩膀上，轻轻合上眼睛。 

“哥会想起来的…一定会的…”他念叨着睡着了。 

当申东熙从深思中回过神来，李东海已经睡着了。 

“你到底在执着什么呢？”他伸出食指曲指在他鼻梁上轻轻刮了一下。“你是不是傻啊…”不知道是不是李东海感觉到了这样的动作，还是听到了申东熙说他啥，他皱了皱眉头。 

在一个月的相处之下，他已经不再抵触李东海的各种亲密接触和花式撒娇了。 

“小海真的是个小傻瓜” 

“为什么我会喜欢这个小傻瓜呢” 

然而，李东海在熟睡，没有听到这句话 

07 

又是一个月的时间过去了，一个月的时间对于精灵和吸血鬼来说都不过是剪掉的几毫米的小拇指的指甲一样。 

李东海几乎放弃了帮申东熙找回忆这件事情，而申东熙也是一样。 

他赤着脚坐在敞开的窗户边上，怀里抱着吉他，正在弹一首不知名的曲子，是他闲暇时候创作的，他很喜欢音乐，他也曾经当过音乐教师。申东熙则坐在屋内看着他拨动吉他，时而李东海会看向他，他会笑着回应。 

他很喜欢看东海弹奏吉他的样子，或者弹奏任何城堡里乐器的样子。自从李东海入住城堡，他的城堡就多了许多活力，或许这就是精灵吧。精灵虽然没有魔法，可他们天生就是能带给人积极向上的力量。 

“哥，我觉得找回记忆已经不重要了” 

“为什么” 

“昨天我读了一本书，是关于记忆的” 

“书上说，回忆是会每天更新的，创造新的记忆或许比起执着于找回旧的记忆更加重要” 

窗外吹来的微风吹起了李东海及腰的长发，一瞬间，申东熙的脑海里似乎划过了一个片段。他也问过圭贤，是否记得关于李东海的事情。圭贤说，他只记得那晚申东熙送走李东海时的眼神很特别。至于有多特别，他无法描述。 

“小海…” 

“哥？”熟悉的呼唤让李东海也吓了一跳，本来说要放弃，可是偏偏在他真的要放弃的时候又看到了希望。 

“我好像看到了什么” 

“你看到了什么？”李东海从窗台上跳了下来，目光紧紧的盯着申东熙。 

“在森林里…你的头发很长，几乎看不到眼睛” 

“然后呢？” 

“没有抓住…”他用手指使劲揉着脑袋，越想似乎脑袋就会越痛。 

李东海有些遗憾，转念一想至少他能回忆起片段了，这一幕应该是第一次见到他的时候吧。 

“东熙哥，没关系的” 

“不要想了” 

李东海放下吉他，抱住申东熙。 

“如果找回记忆是痛苦的，就不要想了，我也会心疼哥的。” 

“那我不想了” 

第一次，李东海吻了申东熙的额头。他的吻带着大海的清凉，让申东熙本来剧痛的头不那么疼了，他没有拒绝这个吻。 

08 

一个礼拜后的一个早上，申东熙发现李东海不在城堡里，他有点慌了，他好像丢了什么东西一样。他努力说服自己，他大概只是贪玩跑出去了，李东海还是少年。但自从他住进城堡，就一直粘着他，突然不在身边，他莫名的慌了。 

等到月亮爬上来树梢，李东海还是没有回来，申东熙觉得不对劲，这孩子到底去哪儿了。可是他无迹可寻，他问了城堡里的仆人，没有人注意到这个小精灵飞到哪里去了。唯一一个线索是，他去过图书馆和阁楼。申东熙专门为自己藏书做了一个图书馆，他们之前也经常在图书馆里研究找回记忆的方法，可是为什么要去阁楼呢。阁楼直通城堡的顶层阳台。可是那里申东熙也没有找到人。 

他躺在床上想着这几天李东海也没有做出奇怪的举动，也没有被自己刺激到，会去哪儿呢？他想到之前自己想要把他扔出去，却觉得他还会自己回来这样的想法。现在…不仅没把他扔出去，他还自己跑了。 

时间到了李东海离开城堡的第三天，申东熙觉得自己不是丢了什么东西，而是丢了什么很重要很重要的东西。他总觉得没有李东海的城堡空落落的，好像不完整了很多。他看着城堡外侧墙壁上的涂鸦，还有他从顶楼跳下来那一瞬间，好像一切都发生在昨天。 

不知道为什么，他觉得眼前的涂鸦在动…出现幻觉了？今天早上似乎没有吃什么不对劲的东西啊…慢慢的涂鸦在他眼里变成了连环画，似乎真的在演绎着什么，他觉得自己的头快要疼炸了。他想要离开涂鸦墙，可他的双脚仿佛千斤沉，动也动不了。 

“东熙哥！”熟悉的声音从身后传来，像是一盆冰水，镇静了他的头疼，是李东海。 

“东熙哥你怎么了！”他不顾身上的泥土，飞快的跑过去抱住他的东熙哥。 

“没事…有点晕” 

“快把这个嚼了！”李东海扯下手上的一捆植物的叶子，塞到申东熙嘴里。 

头疼折磨着申东熙，他没有反驳就嚼了叶子，那叶子的味道十分酸涩，但很快就起效了，他的头不晕了也不疼了。 

“你去哪儿了…”他一屁股坐在地上，大口的喘着气，仿佛从鬼门关里跑了出来一样。 

“我去采药了！”他晃晃手中的绿色植物，根茎还还连带着泥土。 

“这是什么？” 

“我上周又去看了复生花的药性解读，发现了一个不得了的秘密”李东海一脸骄傲 

“什么？” 

“复生花，原名紫曼萝，直接咀嚼或者捣碎成丸服用，有延续生命的奇效。常生长于阴暗的峡谷之中，凡其所生长的地方，方圆5米，寸草不生。副作用为失去最深刻最重要的记忆。所以你忘记了我，还有之前在试炼场的一切，却还记得怎么回家。”李东海摇头晃脑的说道 

“好像是这样的”他以为只是失忆那么简单，原来自己能够回家不只是因为血契… 

“但是我在另一本宝典上看到，复生花还有一个很重要的点，就是它的无色无香的汁液发散到空气中，可以对人造成幻觉，我前天去找了一整天的复生花，把它捣出汁液来涂在墙上，我觉得最重要的部分。想着你看到这部分会不会更直观。但是后来我又发现…这个花的汁液毒性很强…需要解毒的植物，就是这个，尤其是对于你这种身体里还残留着它本身药性的人，反应会十分激烈。万幸我回来的早…不然…” 

“所以…你就这么跑出去了三天？” 

“对呀！唉，你生气啦？东熙哥…”李东海看着申东熙扭头就走的样子难过的快哭出来了。 

“对不起，我没有跟你说…” 

申东熙真的很想把李东海按在墙上，告诉他他快担心死了，但是他做不到，他看着李东海的那双眼睛就做不到。 

李东海跟个小跟屁虫一样灰溜溜的跟着申东熙回到了城堡里。申东熙进了卧室，而李东海还在卧室门口磨蹭，不知道该怎么办。 

好不容易积累了两个月的好感，就这么给没了吗？李东海越想越委屈，蹲下身子，抱住自己，开始啪嗒啪嗒的掉眼泪。 

申东熙发现身后没动静，一回头才发现小委屈正在门口抱着膝默默掉眼泪，浅蓝色的翅膀都耷拉下来了，简直跟自己第一天捡到他一模一样… 

“你是要我心疼死吗？”申东一贯的刀子嘴豆腐心 

“哥…”他带着哭腔说道，还有几分不明显的撒娇 

申东熙一把拽起李东海来，背在背上，把他背到了浴室。李东海的眼泪浸湿了申东熙后背的衬衫。 

“洗澡，洗完澡再来找我” 

“喔…” 

当时李东海揉着还微微泛红的眼睛，披着湿湿嗒嗒的长发穿着白色浴袍出现在申东熙眼前的时候，申东熙心都软了。已经想不到什么跟他讲道理的话了。 

“哥，对不起…” 

“没事了…你没事就好” 

“哥？”李东海原本垂头盯着地毯，听到这不熟悉且罕见的温柔语气，抬起头来，看着他。申东熙已经换了一身衣服，坐在大厅的沙发上。 

“你下次出门，多少跟我说一声…留个纸条或者跟仆人说一句都好” 

“你怎么了？” 

“东熙哥！”李东海一下子扑到申东熙身上 

“你干什么？？”这孩子也太起伏了… 

“我就知道你也喜欢我对不对！”李东海的眼睛睁的大大的，看着申东熙。 

“咳咳…”申东熙不想那么直白。 

“那看来找回忆没有什么用了～” 

“你啊…”申东熙无奈，但心里还是很幸福的。记忆虽然是不完整的，但有了李东海不完整似乎也没有什么关系了，至少他觉得他的生活完整了。他第一次主动在李东海的唇上落下记号。 

“哥…”他原本白皙的肌肤瞬间染上了红色“哥还是蛮主动的嘛～嘿嘿” 

“傻瓜小海。” 

“我才不傻” 

“那你怎么又哭了” 

“我高兴的！”


End file.
